Joking luck? Pirate start!
by JOKERLUCK
Summary: All I wanted was something interesting to happen! Trust me, I have a list. Going to the city was one of them. But, going to the city, getting cash and then going to a world where pirates and marines fight for their right... Wasn't on the DANG LIST!
1. And so it Begins

**JOKERLUCK: WOO-HOO! My first story EVAH AND IT'S ON Fanfiction!*does a scream of happiness* YAAAAAYYYY!**

**Ellen & Ruoxi: You put us in it without our permission...!**

**Ellen: Besides, when they put people into the original stories and end up meeting the main characters it turns out horrible.**

**Ruoxi: Meh, I'm just annoyed you used me without permission.**

**JOKERLUCK: *pouts* ...But you would both be awesome in the One Piece world! *hugs Ruoxi and Ellen at the same time REALLY tightly***

**Faith (my mom) : *sighs* All of you are crazy people...**

**Amanda: Zia! Stop being a spaz! -_-+**

**JOKERLUCK: AWW YOU JUST MAD AT ME CAUSE YOU WANT A HUGGGGG*hugs Amanda***

**Amanda: *hisses* AUGHHH! IT BUUUURRRNNNNSSS!**

**Ruoxi: YOU FOOL YOU'RE FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER*frantically looks for the disclaimer* **

**JOKERLUCK: OH, OH, YAY! RIGHT! I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**Everyone:*phew***

**Amanda: *files nails* ...Still, I'm not caring.**

**EDIT : 6-24-10 _IF YOU SEE THIS THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE EDITED AT THIS TIME ON THAT DATE (POINTS TO THE BEGGING OF THE SENTENCE). IF YOU READ THE STORY BEFORE THAT DATE, PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY FOR, IF YOU DON'T... YOU WON'T GET IT. I CHANGED A COUPLE OF THINGS._**

* * *

**_WARNING:_** MY FIRST FANFIC, THIS MAY SUCK BIG TIME. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. THANK YOU FOR READING.

* * *

_THUDD!_

Sigh, for the 5th time I've banged my head, on this table. (Unless your not counting the 4 other times banged my head against a wall...) hoping, just _hoping_... That I could just knock myself out to escape this freakishly boring day.

But! It shouldn't be one of those Imma-die-of-boredom-if-I-don't-do-something-in-the-next-second day. Since, I'm at Ellen's house. And Ruoxi is here too, SO there really shouldn't be an excuse, but for some really weird unknown reason NOTHING HAS HAPPENED, I REPEAT NOTHING.

"UGH." Hell, groaning in annoyance was I only thing I could do at this point in time. _CURSE YOU GODS FOR THIS BOREDOM! Is there anything that could save me!_

Until my boredom was put to a halt by the almighty...

Ellen. A skinny little teenager. All ready in collage. Small and Chinese. She came down the stairs with my mom in tow, wearing pretty much all black.

Even her pants. BUT. They were special pants. They were pitch black with... about fifteen zippers on them, which of course, she was playing with them by zipping them open and closing them. Over and OVER AGAIN. But, then again with that many zippers on your pants who wouldn't play with them? Anyways…

Ellen ran - and almost tripped - down the stairs. "Zia, Ruoxi, we're going to get pastries. If your coming then put on your shoes!"

I lifted a eyebrow. "Um okay? Where and why?"_ Yesh! Finally!_

Ellen gave us a sheepish grin. "We're going to that new market place that open around the area. I'm going to get some pastries from there so...

I stared at her skeptically. "Really? So your just dragging us along for the heck of it."

A sigh. "Basically."

Ruoxi took her headphones. "Okay then... you coming Zia?"

I thought about it for a second. _Hmm… I know I'm having this weird feeling that something really weird is about to happen to us, but that's 97.4% from my gut. And maybe said feeling is being manifested from my boredom... But I want chocolate so..._"Okay, I'm gonna be coming to…"

Ellen interrupted me. "Not that you have a choice."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I want some chocolate cakes... but most importantly I'm _so_ _**bored**_! I've been trying to knock myself out for the _past_ **HOUR**!" I stopped for a moment considering something, "I'm more surprised that no one said anything to me while I was trying to knock myself out, especially Ruoxi since she was sitting right next to me." I turned my head to Ruoxi and whined, "Ruoxi, why didn't you say anything to me!".

She just gave me a taunting grin. "Sorry, I didn't hear anything at all while you were doing that."

I stared at her with this 'Oh-my-god-why' face as I screamed at Ruoxi ,"...HOLY BLUEBERRY NUT MUFFINS. How in the **BLOODY HELL**, how did you not hear me HITTING my head **REPEATEDLY** AGAINST THE TABLE, EPICALLY SINCE I'M _**SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU**_!"

Ruoxi rubbed her temples as though if have a incoming headache. "Your giving me a headache."

Feeling satisfied with my work, and then in thought, I gave her a puzzling look. "Why were you doing homework anyways?"

Somewhere on Rouxi a vein snapped, "As I told you before, I have a LOT OF IT AND IT NEEDS TO GET DONE!"

I covered my ears - they seem to be very sensitive with the hearing thing today- in pain. "I'm sorry!"

Ruoxi laughed. "Serves you right. You know I have AP classes anyways."

Ellen voice sounded from the kitchen. "Are you done with your homework?"

Ruoxi closed her textbooks and put them into her backpack. Before, turning on the T.V. trying to get her normal dose of educational information AKA The News channel. "Yes."

Ellen came out of the kitchen holding a glass bottle of Snapple iced tea, "Good. Cause we're leaving right now, even if you weren't done." She took a sip of her drink. "Why were you doing your homework here?"

Ruoxi blinked. "Didn't you hear the answer I gave Zia?"

"No."

"Oh, It's AP's homework."

Ellen 'Ah'd' as my mom came out of the kitchen drinking a water bottle."…You know, all of you are freaks that should be sacrificed to God."

A weird brief silence filled the house. Which was instantly broken by my statement. "That's why you love us!"

My mom sighed. "Yes, that's true. Now, come on, let's go before we don't go at all."

Ruoxi's voice called from the coffee table, "Wait, you have to hear this..." We turned our heads to the T.V. as she turned the volume up, just to hear something unexpected:

**_"_ By some... freak incident. The Belly Garden Market had one of it's sections destroyed. Miraculously and fortunately, there we're no fatalities or injuries accounted for. As of now the Belly Garden Market will be closed for reconstruction. Now with other news..."**

My mom blinked. "Damn, That was the place we were going to go to."

Ellen looked ticked off. "Then what do we do now?"

Another we shared another brief silence. Until my mom's phone ringed. After my mom left outside of the house to talk to whoever was on the line and about three minutes later she came back in, she didn't look to happy. "I have to go to the city..."

I stared at Faith (my mom). " Can I come?"

She sighed. " Actually we all have to go. So.. Let's go."

I carried all my art supplies and whined, " I'll do anything as long as something interesting would happen!"

My mom signed. "Be careful what you wish for Zia."


	2. To the City!

**JOKERLUCK: Second chapter up! …. But um… Amanda, you're abilities are too… invincible, so I'm knocking it down a bit… ok?**

**Amanda *inhales deeply* : ... YOU OBLIVIOUS IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU CAN'T APPLY MY CHARACTERS ABILITIES THEN YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN THE STORY AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND- *is suddenly hit in the head with a brick that has a note attached to it***

**Everyone: …**

**JOKERLUCK: …*picks up note that was attached to the brick* 'Eiichiro Oda doesn't own the world, but he owns One Piece which is just as awesome.'….LULZ**

**Amanda: *gets up from rubbing her head* What the FRUGAL was that!**

**JOKERLUCK: *gets Amanda an ice pack* That was the DISCLAIMER my dear MANDI!**

**Amanda: DON'T CALL ME MANDI! But, Why on a brick! Why not on a soft little foam ball!**

**JOKERLUCK: Cause… I GOT NO LOGIC! HAHAHAAAAAAA!**

**Ruoxi: Ok then… On with the fanfic.**

**EDIT : 6-24-10_ IF YOU SEE THIS THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE EDITED AT THIS TIME ON THAT DATE (POINTS TO THE BEGGING OF THE SENTENCE). IF YOU READ THE STORY BEFORE THAT DATE, PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY FOR, IF YOU DON'T... YOU WON'T GET IT. I CHANGED A COUPLE OF THINGS. _**

**

* * *

**

I started to whine. "We there yet?"

Now I didn't tell you this before, but my name is Zia. Full name Jadzia Kira Nerys Midarezaki. But don't call me Jadzia, cause if you do so, I'll despise you FOREVER.

…Naw, I'm joking. But I'll still hate you a bit for it.

I have tanned mocha skin, tall with shoulder length black hair. Today, I'm wearing a pair black and white checkered pants, clipped to my checkered my pant belt slots is a silver chain, attached to it are many accessories such as stars, the occasional metal nuts and bolts, and metal five petal flowers on it. A red and black hoodie, the colors were fading bottom to top, black being the bottom and red being the top. Underneath it was a navy-blue and white striped shirt that said, "Pirates Rock. End of discussion, fool." in red and silver writing.

Anyways, I kept complaining about the long drive till someone shut my the hell up with a quick jab to the stomach, "Ow! What was that for!"

The one who finally shut me up was Ruoxi. Now, she had even peachy skin, now I admit that's a little paler than normal but that's only by a little bit. In any case, Ruoxi has black shoulder length hair. She was tall, a little shorter than me, but you get the point. She wore a pair of navy blue jeans and I plain white hoddie, on said hoodie, -on the sleeves to be exact- there were black stripes. Underneath that laid a green shirt it said 'How many veggies died for your salad?' with a picture of a salad bowl underneath the text..

"Um, lets see… You're whining." Ruoxi spoke like it was common sense.

I resisted the urge to twitch, "… Did you know you're a jerk?"

"Nope. No one has." Was Ruoxi merry response.

Ellen pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Zia? You still there?" Now Ellen was a strange girl, she has similar peachy skin like Ruoxi and was about the same height as Ruoxi. She wearing a pair of black pants with zippers all over it, a black shirt with a silver dragon on it, covering her shirt was a black leather jacket. And to top it off, a simple pair of black boots.

"Yeah…" I lifted a eyebrow. "Why'd you ask?"

Ellen turned around, for she was sitting in shotgun. "Your quieter than normal…"

"What...?"

"Your not as loud as normal."

I smiled, "Oh, really?"

The car came to a stop and my mom turned her head around and stared at me. " Yeah, you are… Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

I sighed, "Nothing really, my ears have just been really sensitive to sound recently."

* * *

_**In Front of Nintendo World  
**_

* * *

Amanda sighed in happiness, "I'm so happy!" She announced to no one in particular while hugging her necklace to her chest tightly. _NOTHING COULD RUIN THIS DAY! _She thought, but then she looked at her watch...

And thought again _…I hope I don't have to leave here soon... I mean, I have been waiting for Zia for a while now...  
_

* * *

_**ONE BLOCK AWAY**_

* * *

"OH MY GOD! MOM! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!"

"We're gonna crash!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEE!"

* * *

_**Back to Nintendo World  
**_

* * *

As soon as Amanda heard those screams of terror, she was snapped out of her thoughts, bringing her head up. She looked all around to locate where the noise was coming from. When she found the source she went silent in disbelief…

"No way... was that Zia screaming?" She rubbed her temples as she felt the on coming headache approaching. "Sweet Lurline..."

On sentence, a green car shot around the corner, drifting, going at 69 miles per hour in the city. Until, the car swirled around the corner and right into a parking space. Which ironically just happened to be… right in front of Amanda.

And thus I stumbled out of the car, bellowing."...WE'RE NOT DEAD!" Hell, I bet right now that if I looked at my refection in the mirror right now, my expression would be priceless. You would have to be a fool to miss. But, apparently, said expression was completely oblivious to the crowd of people that gathered around our car.

"Holy crap man! I thought I WAS GONNA DIEEE!" Ruoxi stumbled looking as though she just had a mini-stroke, walking over to the closest city bench and sat down.

Ellen walked out of the car silently and sat next to Ruoxi, but if you check her expression, she looked as though had a heart attack. " You're insane…"

Finally, Faith got out of the car grinning like a mad woman. "Well that was entertaining… but that person shouldn't of cut me off like that! It's dangerous for Pete's sake!" She then stared at Ruoxi and Ellen, "Now we go walk around the city."

Amanda only had one thought in her head as she starting walking to where the crowd was gathered. Only to watch as I did my of 'I'm-still-alive-and-not-on-the-way-to-the-hospital-and-will-never-die' victory dance. Shaking her head Amanda started the normal routine when ever something like this would happen.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE BREAK IT UP!" Amanda shouted, waving her hands around in an attempt to get rid of the mob.

As soon as the crowd gathered, they left. When they left Amanda walked up to me while I was STILL doing my dance of insanity. Apparently, from what I learned from Amanda later, I was circling my mom, Ellen and Ruoxi while doing this. Which all three stared at me as though I was insane.

Amanda could only stare at the idiotic scene as she stop me in mid-twirl with VERY encouraging words. "Zia! STOP being a SPAZ! Your going to get locked in the loony bin for it!"

"Oh! Hey Amanda!" Apparently that did nothing to my insanity levels but increase it as I tackled her to the ground with a crushing hug. "I MISSED YOU!"

"Zia... we saw each other about 6 hours ago… We go to school together, remember?" Amanda replied calmly, though her eye was twitching in anger.

Now Amanda was never really annoyed with anything in the world... Unless it was me tackling her to the ground. She usually had a pretty relaxed nature. You know, unless I tackled her to the ground, there are other things to… but you'll find out what those things are later.

"Amanda! Guess what!" I sang happily.

"I'll guess what you want went you get off of me!" Amanda yelled, annoyed at the fact that I just tackled her down to the ground without any thought.

"Okay then!" I hopped off of Amanda happily.

And before Amanda could even say thank you for me getting off her, I took her hand and pulled her off the ground and though if Amanda weighed as heavy as a sack of potatoes.

I smiled sheepishly. "Amanda you okay? I didn't tackle or hug you to hard, did I?"

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Except for my bruised, already low self-esteem." She stated with a blank look on her face, making sure that her necklace was still intact, and un-damaged.

Oh, by the way this is Amanda Nicole Arduenna. She's my best friend, pale-peach skin and was about the same height as Ruoxi or Ellen. She has wavy dirty blonde hair - but it looked more of that of a brunette's than a dirty blonde's - that went about down to her shoulders. She wore a dark blue pair of jeans and a purple sweatshirt, and attached to it was a pokéball pin. Under her sweatshirt there was a light purple shirt with a peace sign on it. She wore average, white sneakers with a light blue stripe down their side.

She was also wearing her favorite necklace, the 'Wicked Necklace'. No, not wicked like it's a cool looking necklace. Amanda got that necklace from her cousin, who she often talks about. I heard she's very bubbly. And blonde. Anyways, the necklace was a metal tag on a string that had a poppy flower on it. The word 'Wicked' was written next to the flower. Hence me calling it a 'Wicked necklace'.

The last thing Amanda wore was her dark blue watch. It was a digital watch with a few buttons next to its face. Now, I knew that I always had a weird feel about that watch and would always ask 'What does it do besides tell time? It has a lot of buttons…' and she would always give me the same answer of 'It defies some logic!' But anyways, that's not important right now, the most interesting thing about Amanda was…

Her eyes. I mean they were _very_ interesting. And no, I'm not a gay. You'd say the same thing about her eyes if you saw them in real life. They were a weird mixture of blue, green, then a yellow pattern around her pupils. Her pupils were small today though, because the sun made them shrink, and that was because her eyes are very sensitive. But in normal conditions - when it wasn't so bright outside – her eyes were a yellowish green, dare I say hazel, and her pupils were abnormally large. Anyways… back to the story…

"Amanda!" I hugged her like a teddy bear. "I know something that will make you feel better!" I sang in delight. To that, Amanda's expression changed to a little bit happier, but also had a hint of amusement.

"Oh really? And what could that be?" Amanda knew whatever I was about to say next wasn't going to be good for her side. But if it was going to make me to stop, Amanda would normally humor me for a bit.

"Hmm... good point, now that I think about it..." At this point in time I let go of Amanda and put my thumb and index finder up to my chin and thought.

One thing came to thought while I was thinking. _Wait ... Why did we come here instead?_

And then it clicked. "Oh, MOM! Why did you bring us into the city in the first place?" But I didn't get to finish her sentence because when she turned around...

"Mom's gone..." I said with blank eyes.

Amanda resisted the urge to do a major face palm only to exclaim. "What is wrong with your family!"

I looked at her skeptically while putting my hands on my hips." I dunno, I dunno really..."


	3. To the City! Part two

**JOKERLUCK: Hey… 3rd chapter up!…. I kind of feel like not typing anymore…**

**Amanda: *glares daggers at Zia* … Zia?**

**JOKERLUCK: Why YES? Amanda?**

**Amanda: *grabs Zia's arms and shakes her madly* YOU CAN'T QUIT NOW! WE JUST STARTED!**

**JOKERLUCK: OK! … I won't! Just stop shaking me MAD WOMAN! *instantly gets out of Amanda's mad woman death grip running away saying something about one piece ***

**Ruoxi:*stares at the scene before her with blank eyes*... Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

**EDIT : 6-24-10 _IF YOU SEE THIS THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE EDITED AT THIS TIME ON THAT DATE (POINTS TO THE BEGGING OF THE SENTENCE). IF YOU READ THE STORY BEFORE THAT DATE, PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY FOR, IF YOU DON'T... YOU WON'T GET IT. I CHANGED A COUPLE OF THINGS._**

_**

* * *

**_

"Don't worry about that. Your mom went somewhere..." Ruoxi waved off my expression with an optimistic tone.

"When?"

"While you tackled Amanda to the ground, I was talking to Faith."

_

* * *

**It's a Flashback Time, fool.**

* * *

_

_Faith stared as Zia tackled Amanda to the ground from the bench and sighed, "What am I going to do with her?"_

_Ellen smiled, "You can always send her to military school…"_

_Faith laughed, "The correct answer is: Nothing leave it be, it doesn't really matter right now… Anyways I'm thinking that we should head to the shoe… stores…" Faith glanced off the right of her across the street. _

_I stared at her, she looked as though she was fixated on something, "Faith? You there?" She keep looking at the other side of the street. I felt someone staring at me, so I followed her glance. And across the street I saw… nothing._

What was there before was clearly gone._ I looked at Faith for a respond and I could of swore a heard her mutter. 'It's to soon to send her back but…' _

"_Faith!"_

_Although she responded, which is a good thing, what she said was bad. "Ruoxi, Ellen. I'm leaving you with Zia and Amanda. I got to go somewhere."_

_I stared at her. "How do know that Amanda is going to come with us? Also on top of that, where are you going?"_

_Faith sighed. "If I know how Zia works and I do, since I'm a mother… Zia will be dragging Amanda around the city." _

_A vein ticked in my head. " That's nice, but you didn't answer my question…"_

_Faith stared at my blankly. " It's a secret."_

_Ellen finally spoke up. " You're an insane mom you know that right?"_

_Faith slightly smiled as she started to walk across the street," No, I'm the badass one." She stopped for a second reconsidering something and then turned around, "Oh… By the way give this to Zia! It'll help her later." She said as she threw a pitch black box with a red ribbon on it._

_I stared at it for a second before thinking aloud. "Wait what's in the box...?" _

_I never got an answer though, because when I looked up… Faith was gone as though she wasn't even there in the first place..._

_Ellen got up and dusted off her pants. "So what now?"_

_I shrugged. "Dunno."_

_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

"Hm..." I thought over at what Mom said to Ellen and Ruoxi. A few minutes later, she finally shrugged and said, "Sounds like something she would say one day."

And thus, Amanda when on a parental rant. "That's just not right…What type of mom leaves there kid in the city…!"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your mom wanted me to give do this." Ruoxi ignored Amanda's rant. "Faith said, it would help you… but I have no idea what she could mean by that." Ruoxi went into thought while handing me the box.

I looked up at Ruoxi and joked," Well it looks pretty at least!" And thus I opened the box and lost my train of thought was knocked of it's insane train tracks.

While me and Ruoxi, just stared at the box with a hanging jaws, Amanda looked around for a second - probably thinking of where to walk to now - and started to leave._ I don't have any interest in this possible calamity that is about to ensue anyways…_

"Ok then...Zia?" Amanda said in a bored tone while walking away, then held up her cell phone. "When you have something _actually_ planned, and not some random thing on demand, call me..." Hey, that rhythms you know?

So, as Amanda, who never gets money from her parents, stopped dead when she heard me exclaim...

"Oh Mi GAWD. Holy great balls of fire… It's wads of cash!"

"Wait, WHAT!" Amanda did an immediately light speed dash over to where me and Ruoxi were. "Wait... Wh-why would your Mom give you questionable amount of money?" She said in a low whisper.

"I DON'T know but-" I started only to have my mouth covered by Ruoxi's and Amanda's hand. Which on human contact, Amanda immediately drew her hand back and wiped it on her pants, disgusted.

I smirked with my mouth still covered, _Serves you right, fool._

"Shhhh, don't yell it out loud for the world to hear, or more importantly...All of god damn New York!" Ruoxi screamed in a low whisper, which caused me to wince.

Now I retorted, but since my mouth was still being covered by Ruoxi's hand all that was heard was. "… Mesh nha now mew mellin!"

And as I predicted Ruoxi didn't understand one word I said and only offered a quick. "Say what?"

Thank GAWD I have the awesome Zia translator 2000 AKA Amanda, "She said, 'Says the one whose yelling', and even though this is Zia were talking about and the way she normally acts…" She stared at Zia for a moment before continuing. "I have to agree with her. For once."

Ruoxi stared at Amanda blankly before taking her hand off my face. "Anyways. Zia, seriously, you can't go blurting out this all over the city."

Amanda looked like she was about to go into Mother mode. "Ruoxi's right. Zia if you go screaming this, city people are going to try and take it."

Ruoxi clapped her hands together at a realization. "And people who will fight us for it! And on top of that, none of us can really fight in the first place so were generally screwed!"

Seriously she sometimes makes negative things sound like… chatting over tea! With cookies. The chocolate chip kind, not that crappy oatmeal one.

I felt the veins popping on my head. " Speck for yourselves! I'm an Amazon and will kick some major ass!"

Ruoxi blinked, "Okay, if that's what you want to believe than fine."

I put my hand on my chest, " Okay, Ruoxi… that hurt." I grinned, "But at least it doesn't hurt as much as having no chest!"

A dark shadow descended over Ruoxi's face, "…"

I twitch on the feeling of a HATE-YOU-DEAD aura around me, "C-crap!"

I looked into Ruoxi eyes as I heard her eerie voice, "What did you call me…?"

"Nothing! I... Said nothing!" _Mad woman's gonna knock my block off! Ahhh!_ In three seconds, I was seeing stars by one off Ruoxi's fists. Or at least I thought I was gonna. Apparently, right before she could punch me, I slipped. I fell right on the concrete. The last thing I saw was Amanda's really worried face as she shook me like crazy; asking if I was ok.

And then lights out, SUCKA.

* * *

_**Amanda's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_"WHAT did you just say to me?" The teenager, who's name I still yet to learn, called out in a eerie voice. She took a step forwards. Zia stepped back, scared.

"Nothing!" Zia replied quickly, stepping back. "I... Said nothing!"

The girl reared back and brought up my fist to punch the daylights out of her, when - in an attempt to dodge the attack- she fell._ Crud. She was so close too._

I held back a laugh as she blinked slowly, trying to figure out what just happened. When reality set in, I rushed over to Zia, shaking her wildly.

"Zia? Zia? Are you ok? Do you hear me? Are you ok? Answer me!" I cried. Unfortunately, the shaking only accomplished to make Zia fall unconscious. I said reality, not rational thought.

I placed a hand over her forehead and sighed. "This is bad... We need to get her to a hospital. She might have a concussion."

"Hmmm, that's true. Probably true." Ruoxi replied.

"I don't know for sure, of course. I mean, I'm no doctor." I stated, mainly to myself.

"But wait- You. Who are you? I mean, I know you're a friend of Zia's, but she never introduced us. How rude." She commented.

"Oh, you're right. I don't know who you are either." I suddenly noticed.

"Well, I'm Ruoxi."

"Ellen." She looked up from her I-pod.

"Amanda Arduenna." I held out my hand.

Ruoxi looked suspiciously. "Arduenna? That's a strange last name."

"It's Gillikinese." I replied like it was obvious.

"Ok then." Ruoxi said while shaking Amanda's hand.

Ellen gave her attention back to her I-pod, "Though your last name is arguable, I'll let it pass…"

"Anyways Ruoxi, can you help me drag Zia to the nearest hospital?" I asked.

Ruoxi gave me an odd look, "We're in the city. And drag?"

I scratched my head nervously. "I mean, carry her... Nicely... Yeah..." _Why is she looking at me like that?_

Ruoxi shrugged and then put her index finger and her thump up to her chin to signal she was thinking. "Ok then, but there aren't any doctors around this area..." She turned to Ellen, " You know anyone around here?"

Ellen looked up again, "Yeah. I have a good friend around this area. He's a doctor."

I stared at her, widening my eyes, then narrowing them suspiciously. "Are you sure he's a doctor, qualified with a license and everything..?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ellen shrugged, "More or less."

I stared at her while putting my hands under Zia's arms in an attempt to lift her. Failing, Ruoxi came over and supported the other side of Zia.

We walked down the streets of New York City to the nearest medical building, which is a friend of Ellen's with an medical license..._ I hope._

The entire trip was spent in some weird tense silence. Well for me, it was spent in silence. Ruoxi and Ellen were talking about something that was not of my concern, so I really didn't pay attention.

Looking to the right, I saw Ruoxi talking in a carefree manner, but her eyes said something else. She was thinking about something and couldn't tell what. _What was that odd stare about? Maybe she was going to ask me something important... Maybe it's just my imagination? Or maybe she wondering if Zia's ok? No, no, that's not it. Think, Amanda, think. Where's your intuition now?  
_

I didn't notice someone calling me. "Amanda..."

"Amanda!" She yelled louder. I gasped and jumped, letting go of Zia in the process. _Ok then, apparently Ellen doesn't like being ignored... I have to make an mental note of that. _

'_Things to define and philosophize: Ellen'_

"What was that for?" I grumped, lifting Zia off the ground once again. "I startle easily and-" I was interrupted by Ruoxi.

"We're here." She said plainly, giving me the same exact odd stare. And for the second time today, I was freaked out. After making sure I was paying attention, she turned her attention to the... medical building.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." I muttered, walking into the medical building titled:

_**Doctor Household  
**_

_"Are you sure this a good idea?"_ The inner my screamed in horror and fear for not only mine, but for Zia's health as well.

Attempting to calm my nerves I asked, "What's your friends name?"

"Ironically... his name is Dr. Death!" Ruoxi answered with an chuckle.

I put a hand to my head, _I knew I should off just walked away before while I was still in front of the theater…

* * *

_

**?:A/A/N: HEY HEY HEY ALL YOU PEOPLES!**

**?:Do you like how this story has words that are actually spelled correctly? Well guess what! They wouldn't be if it weren't for me. I'm not JOKERLUCK, I'm her friend. See, I wrote "Author's Assistant Note", instead of plain "Author's Note".**

**Indeed, I assist her in writing this crazed thing. Though I am not putting my name down... I just want some credit! I like correct grammar! Don't you? No? Ok then...**

**I am one of the characters in this story. Guess which one and you get a free virtual cookie!**

**(End of A/A/N)**

**A/N:**

**JOKERLUCK: uh-huh SHE may edit MY story but i WROTE AND MAKE THE MAIN IDEA FOR THE STORY! SO...HA! TOP THAT ON YOUR PIZZA! **

***snaps her fingers in a "Z" formation* **

**By the way anyone who is reading this little fanfic... I'm SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG TO GET INTO THE PIRATES AND EVERTHING TT-TT**

**OH! and I may be changing my writing style a litte bit ... maybe. XD**


	4. The Mirror Vortex Whatever

JOKERLUCK: ...um... it's been like 5-6 months since I updated right?

Amanda:*sighs in depression* well you need to write faster...

JOKERLUCK:*grunts* well you need to edit faster...

Amanda:... -_-+ WHAT! I'M IN HONORS CLASSES I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!

JOKERLUCK:... WELL, I'M IN DEPRESSION SINCE -

Ruoxi : *whacks Zia on the hand with a pen that's the size of a staff* NO SPOILERS ON THE ANIME OR MANGA!

Faith: *flips a page in her book* ... That's a shame... *looks up to see Zia throwing ninja stars at Ruoxi while Ruoxi dodges them, while Amanda watches and eats popcorn not even tying to attempt to stop them* ...*turns to people* Enjoy the chapter.

Ellen:...*flips a Michael Jackson Tribute magazine* One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, we don't own any associated with the anime and manga in any why, shape or form.

**EDIT : 6-24-10 _IF YOU SEE THIS THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE EDITED AT THIS TIME ON THAT DATE (POINTS TO THE BEGGING OF THE SENTENCE). IF YOU READ THE STORY BEFORE THAT DATE, PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY FOR, IF YOU DON'T... YOU WON'T GET IT. I CHANGED A COUPLE OF THINGS._**

* * *

** Doctor Place - ****Zia's POV  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes and I realized something important to my mental and physical health. One, I'm not on the city pavement anymore like I should be. Two, I'm on a bed, which by the way for you information is warm and comfy. Oh and three, I don't see Amanda or Ruoxi or Ellen, ANYWHERE.

I spoke my thoughts aloud, "Now I expect Ruoxi and Ellen to ditch me, but not Amanda she's too mother… like. Yeah that's the word…" I tried getting up only to fall down from the full effects of vertigo.

I whined to myself. "Great I got vertigo… VERTIGO! You're such a FAG!" Sometime later, when I wasn't seeing two of the same objects and my legs felt like working properly, I got up, found my bag and starting walked towards the door in this little room.

Boring as all hell… I wish I can go somewhere where there was always an adventure. I laughed at myself, "But something like that could never happen right?"

* * *

My eye slightly twitched. "What the heck man."

Why the reaction? You see, Amanda, Ruoxi, Ellen and as of my logic -which is by the way is pure insanity - and a cosplayer? Were counting the money in the pitch black box.

...If you didn't know right now my left eye is doing a twitchy dance. No, wait never mind it's gone.

"OK, so what you doing?" I started my list of questions while pointing at the guy who looked like a doctor. "And who is that?" Then I pointed at Ellen. "I bet you know the answer!"

The white haired teen in a doctor coat looked at me, "Oh, you're finally awake. I'm Dr. Death, Ms. Midarezaki."

And so I stared. Tall white hair that's shoulder length, pale skin, pale blue eyes to match. Wearing a doctor coat... wearing a red top hat with black ribbon.

And then I blinked before grinning. "Dude, you do realize that your appearance just screams 'cosplay' right?"

He nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Yes, I do Ms. Midarezaki."

I grinned. "Please, call me Zia. By the way, awesome name dude."

Ruoxi looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "I know, right?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Wait, how'd you get me here?"

"Ruoxi and Amanda carried you here." Was the simply response.

Amanda going into parenting mode spoke up. "Yeah, not trying to annoy you but, apparently you got a concussion…"

I simply waved her off. "Uh-huh and I'm not dead!"

"That isn't a good thing. This could be very serious matter and-"

"Oh My Gawd Amanda! Stop being motherly."

"…"

I rubbed my temples. " You're giving me a headache!"

SLAAAAP.

…Guess who got slapped, fell down in a weird fashion and banged her head on a coffee table? Uh-huh! That's right, I did. Wait, DANG.

So… After the doctor checked my head AGAIN and told me that I was perfectly fine - and after Amanda extremely annoying protest that some horrible thing could happen to me even though she was part of the reason I had to get my head checked again - I found out that there, in the box was a cute black cat, white pawed plush that has a silver zipper for a mouth with one red and one blue button for eyes. Which Ruoxi threw at my head. Oh yeah, and lots of money in the box.

Damn. Where'd my mom get that much money from! "That much! So what we doing with the money… can we go-"

"No." Quick, sharp and to the point…Thanks, Ellen.

"Whyyy?" I whined.

"Because, Faith left a note on it." Ellen explained. "Apparently, she wants us to get a whole bunch of stuff from this mall…"

I sighed in annoyance. "Well crap… so what's the place called."

"It can't be that bad." Ruoxi tried to reason with me.

I almost hissed. "Why not?"

"… Well, at least you got a cat plush." Ruoxi bargained.

I felt my eye twitch, "Which you threw at my head." I then put my attention to my plush.

I felt kind of, didn't know why but, I just felt really happy just holding it... and then I got a dull banging at the back of my head. It kinda felt important like I had to remember something really important... like something was missing. It was poking at me. TRYING to make me remember.

Amanda's slightly worried voice snapped me out of thought. "...Hey? Zia? You still with us?" Amanda waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh…?" I looked up noticing that Dr. Death has a weird, unreadable expression on his face. But I'll let THAT and the weird important feeling pass, for right now at least. Rubbing the back of my head, I lied. "Ah, it's nothing! Anyways, what's the name of the place we're going to?"

Ellen mumbled. "Witch's Enigma…"

"AWESOMENESS!" …Some say that if you listen REALLY hard, you can still hear Amanda's 'I'm-surrounded-by-idiots' face-palm which is made of epic FAIL.

* * *

_**WITCH'S ENIGMA**__** -Zia's POV**_

* * *

Wicked. Awesome. Coolness.

Yep, that pretty much summed it up. The mall was humongous! But, if you want an actual description of the dang place, it was a simple mall. You know, the usual. It had a transparent glass ceiling, stores of wide variation lined up side-by-side, and if you look down, an escalator that probably led to a food court.

Sniff... Sniff... You know what? Forget that. I smell a three pound cinnamon bun, a pineapple smoothie, and chocolate cornets (Lucky Star style. There's a difference, you know.). There's definitely a food court!

Amanda's nose twitched. "Zia... Do you smell-"

"Yes. Chocolate cornets. Lucky Star style!"

"Cause there's a difference, you know." Amanda grinned. "I'll be back in five minutes!"

I stopped her before she started running. "Wait... We have to look at the list. Unfortunately." I hung my head in depression.

The cornet lover grumbled incoherent words until huffing out a slightly annoyed, "Fine."

"Alright then..." I reached into my pocket and got out a list - Yes. There was a note on what to get - and looked at it…

And regretted it. I bet you wanna know why right? Well for starters, when I opened the note; which I read aloud, and- you see…

"Get whatever you think you'd need for an adventure." My eye started doing it's twitchy dance again.

There was a brief pause till' Amanda spoke, "You're seriously right?" She didn't seem to cheerful about the shopping either.

I held up the list which indeed said, 'Get whatever you think you'd need for an adventure.' In my mom's hand writing, sighing. "Nope."

"OK then. Good luck with that list then." Amanda waved me off, mentally prepared to avoid me for the rest of the day. Ellen and Ruoxi nodded in agreement to the thought of mental abandonment of Zia.

"Aw, come on!" I begged, "It'll take FOREVER!"

"NO." God I hate you all...

"...I'll give you all a hundred bucks each." I bargained my eyes twitching with annoyance.

"Deal!" ...Anti-friends UNITE!

So. Complying to my mom's unreasonable request, I gave everyone there money that I would pay them, and the money for the items, even though in reality: I had no idea what we were going to buy and how much money we would need.

But before we start this stupid hunt, I have a question. "Hey, Amanda?"

Amanda jumped off of her mental train of thought (which was most likely 'What the heck do you need for an adventure?'). "Yes?"

"Can I go buy some fireworks?"

Amanda blinked for five seconds only to stare at me blankly. "Fireworks, Zia. Really?" Then her voice when into angry/panicky mom mode. "Where the HECK are you going to find fireworks!"

I blinked and then pointed behind her. "There's a firework shop right behind you."

And thus Amanda turned around her, to see that there was indeed a firework shop... just sitting there. It even hand the word 'FIREWORKS DELUXE: FIREWORKS FOR ALL!' on the top if the shop's wall in bright neon letters.

Now, I can't see Amanda expression right now but I bet her eye was twitching right now.

Amanda spoke slowly yet blankly. "Zia?"

I blinked. "Yeah?"

Her voice was emotionless. "...It's a fireworks shop."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And?"

She turned around and exploded at me. "Why the HECK is there's a fireworks shop in a mall! In New York no less! It's illegal to have them in New York! They should be arrested by now!"

I decided to use this time to push up my glasses. "You know that if that the police were to go all around America and arrest Americans that had fireworks, especially around July 4th, than more than 89% of Americans would be behind bars, right?"

Amanda looked at me as though she was about to die from insanity.

I shrugged at her expression, looking into the fireworks shop over her shoulder. Only to see a girl in a long black baggy dress - the ends and around the neck was striped white and black - with matching leggings and black flats, stop at the entrance of the shop.

The mocha skinned girl stop and stared at me as though she was unsure about something, "..." She then moved some of her seashell white hair out of her face and stared at me with a pair of vermilion eyes. "...Jadzia?"

Widening my eyes I stared back at her shocked. "What?" How'd she know my name?

Mimicking my expression she ran muttering something which I really didn't catch, though I think she said 'She heard me...!'. In any case she ran into a store, though she did stop for two stop and look at me again, before going into it.

_AH, Hell no. Wait- I can be imagining things._ "Amanda?" Her eye twitched. " Did you see a mocha skinned girl with seashell white hair running around the mall?"

Amanda looked around the mall only to stop minute after twitching as she groaned. "Can we please just get this over with? I'm suffering from internal insanity. Anymore than this... can make the damage unchangeable. Insanity certain."

I threw my hands in the air happily. "Yayyyy!"

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Not yay."

I put my hands down with a pout. "Not yay?"

"Not yay."

I looked down. "Aww..."

And thus everyone agreed to split up (even though Amanda didn't trust me to get things on my own), get everything on the list and meet up at the food court. Then, Amanda started talking about something bout not spending any of the extra money and what-not, so I blocked it out and started to sneak away with the black box (with my cat plush and my money in it) without anyone noticing.

I looked around until I found the place were I saw the girl ran into. And then I walk in... to be in a pet store? I smiled in thought._ Okay. First a firework shop and then a pet store? Is this girl in parallel me? From like a different universe?_

...You think it would hurt I looked around a bit? I LOVE animals after all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amanda's POV**_

* * *

"…Anyways, Zia I'm going to go with you so you don't get into any …trou…ble", I started while turning my head to Zia's direction. Or, at least where she used to be…

"That IDIOT! I'm going to. KILL. Her." I growled and snapped my head to see Ellen and Ruoxi reaction as well… Only, that Ellen has once again disappeared like the cat from Alice in Wonderland and Ruoxi was sitting there with must have been, the calmest smile, I've ever seen in my life.

"Were the heck did Ellen go to and why are you not panicking Ruoxi! Zia could be anywhere in the mall, possibly hurt and your just sitting there-!" I started panicking, only to be interrupted by Ruoxi.

"Amanda... You have to calm down Zia does this all the time." She explained nonchalantly.

_What the frugal is wrong with Zia's friends? One disappears and the other doesn't even care if she's OK! …Sigh, another thing to philosophize 'Zia's Friends - Good influence or bad?'_

I stared at Ruoxi again and then she flash me a calm as heck smile. _...You know what? I'm going with bad._

"At any rate, I think we should at least get the list done…. don't you think so?" Ruoxi asked while holding up her part of the list and getting off the bench." Besides, Zia has a cell phone with her in any case and … If she has a problem she'll call us." Ruoxi explained, sounding logical for the first time, since I meet her.

"…I guess your right" I sighed, giving into all the stupidity, "I guess if she gets into trouble... She'll call us." I lowered my head in depression.

"Now that's the spirit!" Ruoxi told me cheerfully while putting her hand on my shoulder trying to boost my confidence in Zia's luck of not getting into trouble. It kinda felt nice to know that she was willing to attempt at cheer me up. Even though in reality, she was failing. It's the thought that counts, right?

And with that in mind, we both split up, off to get the items on the list. I placed on my glasses, which i need for distance, so I usually only use them in school. And to tell you, I'm proud of myself for how long I lasted. Mentally, so to speak.

Who I'm I kidding! She's gonna get killed! Where's the chocolate cornets when you need them?

With that thought in mind, I ran off. I stopped at the first store that was labeled Travel-R-Us and stopped in front of it. My face contorted at the store's name. _That's incorrect grammar._

I walked in... My jaw dropped in horror, my muscles tensed.

I tried to move my lips to word something that could mark my exact thoughts - while sounding politically correct - at this point in time... but all that came out of my mouth was...

"OH MY GOD! THE PINK! IT'S BURNING MY CORNEAS!" I hissed in pain from the site of so much pink in one store. It looked just like my cousin's closet... I got lost in there more than ten times, you know. "AND NOT JUST ANY PINK, IT'S HOT NEON PINK!"

This is gonna be one long day.

* * *

_**Ellen's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Alright! Let's get this crap storm over with._ I thought, taking my sweet time going though out the whole store looking for things that could be needed for an adventure.

I sighed as I bought my items leaving the store.

Or so I thought until a woman with purple hair stop me asking me a question. "Excuse me. Would you be, by any chance an acquaintance or friend of Ellen?"

I almost laughed, but spoke cautiously. "...I'm Ellen. Who are you? And what do you want?"

"...Well for starters, I'm a friend of Faith. She wanted me to give this to you, to give to her daughter." The woman smiled as she put a purple orb into my hands.

"Okay then… Wait." This thing is a little heavy and it looks like... "It... looks like a pokeball?"

The woman was already gone.

* * *

_**Zia's POV**_

* * *

"Oh Mi Gawd!" I squealed in surprise hopefully getting no one's attention... "So many animals in one place at the same time! Must not let them out of there cages!" I squeaked in delight, trying not to be noticed by anyone. I walked around the area in delight while looking at every animal that came across my path.

I looked around EVERYWHERE I could find. I saw birds, dogs, ferrets, cats, snakes, etc, etc… You know what? You should get the point by now. I stopped in my tracks. "Wasn't I supposed to be doing something?"

And then I saw the girl with mocha skin. I blinked. And then she did too. And then...

"Oh my gawd. You." I pointed my index finger at her, " You know my name! Get over here!" I jumped to her direction.

"..." She instantly ran through the aisle to the opposite side of the aisle I was standing in.

My eye twitched as I chased after her. "Oh no you don't!"

* * *

**_Amanda's POV

* * *

_**

"Hmmm… Let's see…" I scanned the shelves of a store for travel equipment.

I glanced at the list I had again. "Well it says to buy whatever seems fit for an adventure… But how would I know? Besides, that seems like an odd thing to request. Why would Zia's mom need any of this stuff anyway? Oh! Are those satchels?"

So, I ended up ogling at some satchels. I finally found a perfect one- it wasn't too big, but it was big enough to hold my laptop and probably a couple other things. It was made of black leather, and it had a long strap that could be slung across one shoulder. By the way… Satchel is just a cool way of saying messenger bag.

The only problem was… "Oh, sweet Lurline why…" I whined, once I saw the price tag. It was $200!

_Ok... I really want that satchel! But it costs so much... Oh, now what? I guess there's only one thing to do..._

And so, I picked up my cell phone and called Zia. And would you look at that, she actually answered!

"Hello?" Zia said.

"Uh... Zia?" I asked nervously. "There's something here I really like... But it's kinda expensive..."

"So? Get it!"

"But it's $200 and-"

"Buy. It." And with that, she hung up.

_Well who am I to argue with the person who ownes the money? _I grinned and picked up the satchel.

**_

* * *

_45 Minutes Later_: Zia's POV_**

* * *

I finally cornered the girl, panting. "Okay, can we stop this now?" I looked at my watch (yes I had one)," I've been chasing you for about ... 45 minutes."

The girl in question looked behind her, smiled, and then pulled out a smoke bomb looking me right in the face. "..." She muttered something that I could vaguely make out.

"...What?" I muttered as she threw the smoke bomb and disappeared. And behind where she stood, a caged arctic wolf with purple eyes. A lock on top of the cage. And she left... the bag full of fireworks she bought.

Confused I blinked and walked over to the wolf in curiosity (picking up the bag she left), "Aw...you're so cute! And you look FLUFFY to the touch! You know? I should buy you." I declared in a sing-a-long way already forgetting about the weird ninja girl. And you wanna know what? The wolf was grinning like it knew I was going to say that!

"...Can you understand me?" I asked it like it knew what I was saying. And you wanna know what? It nodded in agreement!

I smiled, "hmmm…" But then I thought of Amanda's reacting to this… Which would surely involve: one heart attack, two bottles of soda, three snickers and two sarcastic comments from Ruoxi and Ellen, and a call to animal control. Yeah, it'd be THAT bad.

I frowned a talked to myself in grimace, "I would love to but... If I do Amanda would kill me." I thought about it a little more, " And probably send you …somewhere."

The wolf looked at me quizzically as though asking me who Amanda was.

And so I blinked as I picked up the bag of fireworks that was on top of the cage. "A friend of mine...she's overprotective and kinda motherly..."

The wolf looked at me confused as it titled it's head slightly to the side. I smiled, " You wouldn't get it unless you met her," and I open the lock with the key, "And that's what you're going to do."

* * *

**An hour later**_**- Zia's POV**_

* * *

...According to the horrible command-giver who is my mother, told us to buy things we would need for an adventure. AN ADVENTURE. Who does that to 14, 15, 17 and 18 year old girls? Girls that have never been on an adventure! I'll tell you. My mom. Cause she's weird!

I sighed whule mentally damning my mom for this task. "What _would_ you get on an adventure?" You'd think that she'd just leave us a check list. But no. My mom's gotta be a jerk like that.

I turned around to see the fireworks store one more time.

"Want fireworks, maaan…" I mumbled to myself.

And then… I had a flashback of what Amanda told me. When we first met, on that tragic day of middle school…

* * *

**Heey! Look, it's another flashback.**_**

* * *

**_

_See now. I was just sitting there. At my desk in math class. My arms sprawled out over the desk. My cheek against its cold surface. And I turned my head to Amanda, who I met yesterday._

_I said probably the dumbest thing I could have said to her. "Maaan, I want some fireworks… They're so pretty!"_

_She immediately snapped her head up. "Zia, are you crazy? Fireworks are illegal in New York! What were you even thinking? And how are they pretty when they're composed of materials bad for the environment, they're overly boisterous, AND if they hit any animal, it'll die! HOW IS THAT PRETTY?"_

_I stared at her blankly. "That the only reason you got?"_

_Her eye twitched. "It's easy to image you parading around the school, saying that global warming is wonderful because now it won't be so cold in the winter."_

_I blinked. "Ok, that was just plain mean. But then again I would do that."_

_She crossed her arms forgetting my last comment. "Fireworks are illegal, Zia. So if you ask me-"_

"_Eh-hem…" We looked up to see our math teacher glaring down at us. "Excuse me, but can you please speak a little louder? I don't think the other half of the school heard you."_

_I laughed my guts out as Amanda hung her head in shame. And that's how me and Amanda started an awesome friendship.  


* * *

_

**Yay, insanity! ****Present again. **_**  
**_

* * *

So it's decided! After seeing my oh-so-convenient flashback, I've decided… That I'm going to go buy fireworks. Later. But for now, what I'm thinking you'd need for an adventure is…

"Food!" I yelled, noticing that I still haven't eaten anything today. "Preferably meat!"

I scanned the mall for any type of food, I saw a store called 'The Kitchen'. I mean, really. What type of store, called 'The Kitchen', doesn't have food? And so, I ran in.

'The Kitchen was a very interesting place. The place was neatly organized with aisles and shelves stocked with an assortment of boxes, vials, and... candy?

Eh. I see candy. I also see chocolates.

...

...

...

The next ten minutes where spent buying random things that caught my interest and oddly shiny vials. I think I bought a fortune cookie or three. And chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

So, of course, I bought candy. And chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. But didn't I already say that?

I was about to leave the store, when a bunch of vials caught my eye. I pushed over some other ones to get a better look at all of them. Some where thinner then the others, some where fatter, some where in weirdly shaped, some ovals, diamonds, orbs. But the strangest part was... That they all had some type of strange neon glow to them. Hell, one of them looked like an aurora borealis and was crystal shaped.

...

...

...

My eye twitched as a weird predatory grin found it's way onto my face.

...

"Pretty glow! You're mine!" I grabbed all of them of the shelf despite the dangers that they could bring me and added it to my purchases.

"Eh..." The young girl at the register said, confused. "I don't remember any of these being one of the spices..." She muttered to herself. "Oh well. I'm new here, so it must be from the new shipment. The rest are $25 so..."

I handed her $25, as she asked.

"Have a great day!" The girl smiled.

As I walked out of the store, I heard someone who must have been the manager.

"Hey! New girl! Clear some shelves, the new shipment arrives tomorrow!"

I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the glowing vials in my hand._ What the heck did I just buy? _I shrugged it off. _Oh well...__  
_

**_

* * *

30 minutes later_ in **_******Wi**tch's Enigma - Food Court_-** Ruoxi's POV**

* * *

"Where is SHE?" Amanda yelled and slammed her head on the table for what must of been the 10th time so far.

I spoke calmly, hoping she's would stop. "Shut up. And besides I told you before...?"

She sighed. "That she always does this, that I already knew."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"That she'd call us if there's a problem..."

I smiled. "Good. Now listen to my words and eat you're ice cream- frozen yogurt or whatever the hell it's you call it... before I slap thee..."

And as though god heard us, Zia came up to the table we were sitting at, grinning ear to ear. "ELLO EVERYONE!"

Ellen pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Oh no. She being loud again..."

I nodded in agreement and noticed something... interesting.

One, She actually or most likely got everything on her list, judging from all the bags she was carrying. But, that wasn't the interesting thing was when my eyes swiveled over to the right of her I then I noticed something interesting or something that made me want to ask Zia if she had to go see a psychotherapist:

She got herself an arctic wolf which was carrying a bag filled with fruit in it's mouth.

And then I heard a very nice 'THUD'.

I groaned, only one person would do that low thud in this type of situation... And I turned around only to see Amanda out cold.

Ellen sounded unamused. "She actually fainted... the wimp."

Zia, apparently using an MGS1 mode popped up right next to me. "Lulz! Say wha! Did she just actually faint on us! WIMP!"

Ellen spoke. "I wouldn't blame her" she paused for a second before speaking again, "the first, middle, AND last stores she had to go to were COVERED in NEON. FUCKING. PINK." she grimaced for another minute before speaking again. " She told us all about it. So fun."

I blinked, once, twice."Wow, all pink?"

Ellen nodded.

"Just like her cousin's closet. She actually got lost in there more than ten times! I'd know, she told me." Zia, pointed her index finger up 'epically' then stating, "But I still think she's has to stop being a... WUSSY!"

Sighing, I looked up. "Hey, it's getting late... the mall's gonna close about now... so Zia?"

Zia looked up from her smoothie. "Yeah?"

Wait, when the hell did she get that smoothie? No wait, got to focus. "Go call Faith and see what she's doing."

The dialing of a cellphone number was heard. "Kay."

* * *

**_Zia's POV_**

* * *

After a full minute of listing to the ring, I spoke. "She's not answering her phone…"

Suddenly, Amanda seemed to rise from the dead, "Who the what now?" Amanda mumbled quickly, trying to take in her surroundings. She lifted herself off the ground, only to groan and hold her head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Ellen didn't even look up from her video game, "Hmmm. You're awake. Well let's see. Zia came up to us with an arctic wolf, holding one of her bags which is filled with fruit by the way." Ellen popped a grape into her mouth, "Then your eyes bugged out, looking like huge saucers. And then, you fainted." Ellen paused for a moment considering something. " By the way Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Never talk about the color pink again in my presence, ever again."

"..."

Ruoxi cleared her throat, "Anyway, we have more important matters than your grammar issues. Apparently, Zia tried to call her mom but, Faith didn't pick answer."

Amanda, desperately tried to make sense of what she was hearing. "But that means…"

"That's right!" I immediately interrupted, a creepy grin making it's way across her face. "We're stuck here for the night!" As I said 'night', thunder cracked outside, along with the ominous sounds of rain. I whipped her head towards the window above. "Oh my god, it's raining! Perfect timing by the way." then I put my thumbs up to the sky. "Thank you Mother Nature!"

"Zia, if you keep doing that, you're going to get whiplash." Amanda sighed.

I whipped her head back around to Amanda to protest. "I am so totally not going to get whipla- OW MY NECK!" I yelled, falling to the ground in a corkscrew like manner.

Amanda sighed once again, turning slowly towards me, then to the window above. "Wait, how is the rain a good thing? We can't stay in the mall all night! There are guards! And… stuff…"

I immediately sprang to her feet, giving her the appearance of a jacked up rabbit on crack. "Well… we can go "hopping."

Amanda tried to avoid going into clothing stores. "But this mall is going to close soon!"

I smiled knowing when this place is going to close. "There's still about an hour and forty- five minutes left." I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the escalator. "But, nice attempt of avoiding shopping. I'll give you that."

Amanda stared at the store in horror, "But this is against my ways of living, NOOOOO."

I told Amanda something my Uncle always told me, "Too. Bad. So. SAD."  
_

I smiled. Amanda grimaced. Ellen and Ruoxi were doing there own thing. Until, I started talking to them.

Oh, and were sitting up in the food court again... Were I had finish saying something interesting about one of my favorite anime and manga.

"And then, and then!"

"Stop! Too much…" Amanda murmured, getting up from her chair, ready to throw something out. Until she bumped into something rather… Furry. She quickly turned, only to see the purple eyes of a arctic wolf staring back at her. She squeaked, frantically looking between me and the wolf. _Zia and her violent manga, wild wolf. Zia and her violent manga, wild wolf._ She tried reasoning with her self. Fail.

Amanda finally settled the feud with her mind by jumping on the nearest table. "Arctic wolf!" She squealed, pointing madly at the creature.

The wolf (which I still have no name for) stared at her and blinked.

"Yeah, thank you for pointing out the obvious." I pointed out blankly.

"Attention shoppers. The mall will be closing in ten minutes. Please make your final purchases, head towards the nearest exist... And get the hell out." An announcer spoke through the speakers. I blinked. I love this store!

"Well? Ms. All-So-Bright-Ideas? What are we gonna do now?" Amanda yelled, pointing at me now. "And yes, I know there's a wolf! Why is it here? MORE QUESTIONS TO ASK ALONG WITH 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY LIIIIFE'!"

I stared at Amanda's emotional breakdown. I turned to Ellen and Ruoxi (who we're talking amongst themselves about another manga) muttering to them, "I think she finally jumped off the deep end."

We all turned to Amanda, who was, at the moment, crying hysterically and writhing around on a table at the frozen yogurt stand.

"AMANDA!" I screamed, jumping up on the table. I picked Amanda up by her shirt collar with ease. "STOP FREAKING OUT!" I slapped Amanda repeatedly across her cheeks.

Amanda started off into the distance oddly. Everyone at the food court stared at the group oddly.

I blinked at the people in the food court. "What chu staring at?" The people turned around. I turned my direction back to Amanda and almost dropped her. "What the..." Amanda's normally huge pupils had shrunk immensely, making her pupils look like pebbles.

* * *

_~~~~~~AMANDA'S VISION~~~~~~

* * *

_

_Darkness. Udder darkness. That's what I saw. Suddenly, a bright light flashed into my face._

_Voices. Now I hear voices. Two of them to be exact._

_"You don't sound like you're from here." The first voice said. Familiar sounding, definitely a girl. Maybe my age._

_"I'm not." The second replied quietly. This voice was a boy's._

_"Then where are you from?" The girl asked curiously. "I feel like I've heard that accent before. It's small, but there nonetheless."_

_An awkward silence ensued._

_"Doesn't matter." The boy muttered. It seemed as if he didn't want to speak at all. "Even if I told you… You wouldn't know… I'm saying…" He grunted, fighting to find words._

_I tried to see them, or to hear more, but their voices became blurred by the voice calling me... _

_Was that Zia?  
_

* * *

_** Outside of Witches Enigma **_-** Nobody's POV**

* * *

"-anda... Amanda. Amanda? AMANDA!" Zia snapped, waving her hand frantically in front of Amanda's dazed face. She had been like that for about a minute now.

They were all outside by now, the cold rain pounding down on the awning above them. Amanda's pupils dilated once more as she slowly came to.

"Zia? What just…" She stopped her sentence, knowing what. She moved out of Zia's grip and glanced around. Her eyes narrowed. "Did you carry me out here?"

"No duh! You were zoning out like you were having some huge crack-attack!" Zia exclaimed. "And on top of that, the mall was gonna close in, like, five minutes! We couldn't wait for you to snap out of your…" She put her thumb on her chin in thought. "Well, what exactly was it?"

Amanda looked down, averting Zia's gaze. "Nothing…" She mumbled under her breath. "So, where are we staying for the night?"

"Over there," Zia pointed. "At that hotel."

"Is it good quality hotel?" Ruoxi asked.

Ellen whined. "Who cares... It's cold!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, completely forgetting about Ruoxi and Ellen. "Ellen makes a good point. I'm not staying in some cheap, hobo-class hotel, Zia. No offense to hobos."

"Amanda. Did you even LOOK at the hotel?" Zia questioned.

Amanda turned to the hotel, her jaw immediately dropping. It was huge!

"Zia!" Amanda stuttered. "I-I-I… This looks like someplace only snooty rich kids can afford!"

Ruoxi raised a finger. " You mean like Bill Gates?"

"Exactly!" Amanda nodded, not even looking at the direction of were the voice came from. "Do we still have any money?"

"Tons! But the best part is is that we don't need money for this hotel!" Zia grinned and then stopped. " By the way, Bill Gates can BUY this hotel."

"Amanda stared at Zia as though she finally lost her marbles. "Seriously?"

Zia tilted her head to the side. " About the money? Or about the hotel?"

"The money."

"Oh... yeah. Wolf!" Zia sounded epic While narrowing her eyes, "Box me."

Amanda watched, wide-eyed, as the wolf did as it was told.

Ellen blinked. "Did you seriously name you wolf, Wolf?"

"Let's see…" Zia ignored Ellen's comment, rummaging through the box. "Nope, not that… Not that either… Or that… Aha! I found it!" Zia held up a letter.

"A… letter? So you're saying a letter is going to get us in?" Ellen deadpanned.

Ruoxi spoke. "Zia? I think she meant money. Cause I mean, really. How are we gonna get into a hotel without money? Usually at a fancy-shmancy hotel like that you need a reservation… Or lots of money. And we all know we have a lot of money."

"Ruoxi. Ramble, much?" Ellen said.

"Well that answers my question," Amanda put her hands on her hips. "But who's going to rent a hotel to a bunch of… uh, 14, 15, 17 and 18 year old girls anyway? And that wolf! Speaking of which, where the heck did you get a wolf from!"

Too bad she never really got an answer to her question. Cause, you see…

"OK! I'm dashing ahead to the hotel in three… Two…" Zia announced. Zia lined up with her shopping bags. "ONE! RIP THE GROUND!"

Zia dashed off with the wolf right next to her pace. Ruoxi and Ellen walking in tow, which left Amanda standing alone.

Shaking her head while picking up her bags, she started off after them. "What's wrong with my life…"

"SO MANY, MANY THINGS!" Zia called back as she keep running.

Amanda could only growl.

* * *

_**Hotel's Receptionist desk**_

* * *

Amanda grabbed the letter from Zia's hand and then put it gently down on the receptionist's desk. "A room, please."

The blue-haired receptionist didn't look up. He slowly flipped the page of his magazine. "..."

Amanda started to lost patience, "Excuse me? Room? Now."

He still didn't look up. "And why should I give you a room?"

Zia - who already had already lost all patience and sanity - slammed her hands down on the desk. "Dude, I swear to god..."

The receptionist stared up in shock and possibly fear? Because you see... Midarezaki's do that to people. They SCARE them.

With blank stares of PURE DOOM.

Zia not noticing the receptionist's shock explained as she handed him the letter. "Dude we got a note from my mom saying that if we give you this note you would give us a room..." She watched as the the boy took the letter, glanced at it and then threw it in the garbage. "..." Zia's eye automatically twitched at the site.

"..." Suddenly, he said something painfully stupid. "Uh... you can have any room you want... but under one condition..."

Ruoxi lifted up an eyebrow, "Which is?"

The blue haired receptionist raised a finger. "You have to tell me which room you want... get the correct one and you get the room."

Zia who didn't feel like thinking of random rooms spoke, "Okay, I want the-" RING. RING. " Wait. I gotta take this..." She held up her phone. "It's mom...'

So, for the next three minutes Zia walked outside of the hotel to talk to her mom. And when she came back...

Ellen crossed her arms over her chest. "What did Faith say?"

Zia looked unsure about her choice of words. "Mom wants us to get a certain room..."

Amanda looked annoyed. "Oh really now? Is there even a little tiny bit of logic in your mom's words?"

Zia shrugged. "I don't know anymore. She said 'It's an order.'... Yep, that's my mom," She turned to the blue haired teen. "So we get the Universal Room!"

The poor boy didn't know what to do. " Uh... You sure?"

The girl in question didn't budge an inch. "Yep!"

He got up from his chair lead the girls to the elevator. "Right this way..." Poor boy sounded a little upset.

* * *

**Zia's POV**

* * *

Besides the fact that we took a glass elevator to the highest level of this hotel. We also learned that the blue haired receptionist's name was Barry. Huh, sounds familiar...

"... I hope you have a good stay at this hotel." Barry opened the hotel's room. "Do you need any help taking in your stuff?"

I was going to say 'no' but Amanda instantly cut me off, " Okay!" You see... Amanda's very lazy. Tight when it comes to rules, but very lazy.

But whatever, it only took about a good five minutes to finish putting everything in there.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" The receptionist asked me while handing me the key to the room, outside of the hotel room.

I absentmindedly threw the key in the air as I spoke. "Naw thanks... I think we can handle ourselves...Good night Barry." I picked the last bag and walked inside without another word.

He walked away as I closed the door, "Ah. Okay then, I'll see you later then."

Even though I closed the door still heard his voice, "Good Night... Jadzia."

_... Oh hell no. Not this crap again._ I slammed the door opening, he was gone.

I stared around the empty hall that would make anime characters cringe in envy, walked inside hotel room, shut it and locked, muttering. "First the freaking ninja girl with the smoke bomb that knows my name and then a freaking blue hair receptionist too. What the fuck man!"

Which earned me a nice slap and me falling down in a very nice corkscrew like manner (what was that, the second time today?), from our favorite 'no-curses-are-allowed-around-me-under-no-circumstances-even-if-your-ARM-GETS-RIPPED-OFF' Amanda... Damn, that's a mouth full.

Anyways, I looked around the hotel room for a minute to see what it looked like, It was very simple to say the least. The walls were painted a monochrome of blue that made you feel like you were in the ocean. There were two king sized beds with black satin sheets. And there was this weird big mirror that looked like it wasn't touched, for it was racked with dust. It also had weird markings on it, but then again I could be seeing it wrong. It was covered with dust after all.

And as I looked around, I spied with my little eyes: A very angry looking Amanda. Wait, she slapped my face! "Damn, Amanda! Why did you have to slap me!" I rubbed my face again in pain. She jabbed her disapproving finger (cause she has one, you know) at my poor abused right cheek and yelled, "No, cursing around me... EVEN IF YOUR ARM GETS RIPPED OFF!" Told you so.

Then she started going off on a tangent about 'vulgar language' or something...

"Well that," Hey, look. She's not done talking yet!," and there's a note on your cat plush thing..." She chucked it at my head, which hurt. I mean, really? Why does everyone throw it at my head.,

After muttering a quick, "Ow my head," I looked at said note. "... 'Good luck with life. This plush can hold everything.'... 'From, Phineas.'"

Now for those who don't know who Phineas is, I make it simple for you: He's 20 years old and my older brother. He's taller than me with short spiky black hair with dark brown-ebony sharp eyes. He's skin is a little darker than mine too. OH. And since he's eyes are basically ebony, when he glares at you... It's CREEPY. Well... I mean he usually has this half idled expression on that's kind of unnerving to but... Yeah. Back to the story...

Amanda blinked obviously. "Wait. I thought he never see you or buys you anything. So why did he buy you this...?"

"... I wonder where he is right now... I mean... I haven't seen him for a year and a half, except for my birthday... I was starting to think he was dead..." The atmosphere's air got a little bit more depressive as I said that.

Then Amanda realized what she said wrong. " Um... I mean maybe he was busy with something...?"

I gazed at her blankly from my emo corner. "You know your bad at cheering people up right?"

She slouched. "Yeah I know..."

Anyways, after said weird/awkward silence we made a going through all the thing we bought and put them into groups, which was:

"Approximately 5000 dollars. Four laptops (solar powered) and four messenger bags to fit them in... and still have some space left. 15 pounds of candy and 30 pounds of chocolate!" I chimed. "Oh, and an odd looking vial!" I held up the glowing vial proudly.

Amanda quickly grabbed the vial from me. "You don't even know what this weird stuff is!" She looked pissed as she angrily shoved it into her pocket. "What does that have to do with an adventure anyway!"

_...I guess it's a good thing that I didn't tell her about all the other odd vials that I bought, huh?_ I gazed over to the right, "Well... I think that people should always have technology on them... That and they should always have candy or some other type of sugary food on them, especially if your out of food. Things like sugar and caffeine keep you awake you know. And something cool to inspire~!" I gazed at Amanda. "So what did you get?"

Amanda rub the back of her head. "Heh... I got 30 chocolate cornets... Cause I wanted them. A leather satchel... Flashlights... First Aid Kits...well it's self-explanatory. And flashlights... cause I'm not fond of the dark. Ellen?"

Ellen blinked. "All I got was those new bug fan repels... You know the one where's it's a mini-fan that you can clip to yourself and it keeps bug about... ten to twenty feet away for you. I don't like bugs. What'd you'd get Ruoxi?" I grabbed 10 of Amanda's cornets when she wasn't looking.

Ruoxi put three bags in front of her. "I got some clothes. For every weather condition. Just incase because you never can know what could happen. Oh, and I bought myself another necklace."

I sat down on the bed as I put a ring on my index finger, "So...What did you get for yourself? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who got something for themselves. Because I got my self an outfit. Some kick ass fingerless gloves. A red, blue, purple and black checked scarf... and a ring." I put my hand in the air as I wiggled my index finger around, showing it off.

The three stared at me in silence. "..."

"Seriously? You got nothing!" I sighed. " Thank gawd. I got some things for you three."

And so I gave everyone a fair share of the money, fingerless gloves, and some clothing that would look cool on them. "I still have more gifts though."

I gave everyone a messenger bag with one laptop on it, everyone one getting a different designed messenger bag.

Amanda's was just simple plain black the strap being plain black as well. Ellen's was pitch black with a jack the skeleton's face on it, the strap was plain black as well. Ruoxi's was black with a white widow spider on it (web included) with a striped neon green and black strap.

But... my bag was just weird. I wanted a very weird pattern. And since they didn't have said pattern they... Gave me one I can DRAW on. DRAW. They gave me 40 different markers to draw on my bag with- DRAW. Do you not see this as something of interest? DRAW. That's all I got to say.

Amanda glanced at her messenger bag. "Uh... Zia, this is nice and all but I already bought one... Not the same one but-"

"Don't worry!" I grinned. "I destroyed the other one!"

"Whut." Amanda blinked stupidly. She shrugged. "You know what... Whatever."

"Just kidding!" I laughed.

Wait, I still got somethings to say, "Okay, one more present." I threw everyone a sheathed dagger. To be specific a kaiken.

Amanda caught the dagger, blinked, looked at it again and basically read me the riot act in a motherly fashion. "What the heck, Zia! Why would you even buy these WEAPONS! Do you know how dangerous these things are! DO YOU WANT TO GET ARRESTED..."

Okay, that's enough. I blocked her out as I walked around the hotel room. Unfortunately, Amanda was still following me around the room, on a roll about the weapons thing.

I can't avoid this can I? And so I zoned back in when she was finishing her speech, "... AND IF YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOUR BAIL AGAIN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" she inhaled for more air.

I rubbed the dust off the ominous mirror, "Uh-huh..."

"JADZIA KIRA NERYS MIDAREZAKI, YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME, ARE YOU!"

I then gave her my attention. It's not my COMPLETE attention, but it'll do. "Amanda, do like the dagger?"

Amanda yelled, "No Zia! Why would I even-"

I turned around and stopped her mid-sentence. "Did you even look at it?"

Amanda stared the kaiken, the sheath was pitch back with four dark blue lighting symbol meeting at the tips in a 'X' pattern. Four lighting 'X's going down the middle of the sheath. And on the other side of the sheath there was a ribbon braid made of the colors electric blue and lavender.

I looked down at my kaiken with a smile. Mine was a pitch black sheath with red sakura petal patterns going down the middle, and my braid is red and lavender. Ellen's is pitch black with chibi white skulls running down the middle, with a black and lavender braid on the other side... While Ruoxi's is pitch black as well, but with a dark green ninja star pattern running down the middle, as well as a green and lavender braid on the other side of it.

I laughed. "It's a sign of friendship!"

Amanda stared at me, worried. "Zia, are you okay? Y-you're not dieing, are you?"

I felt a vein pop on my head, "Can't I do something nice!" I calmed down and grinned, holding up my kaiken. "Besides, this has been the best day ever!"

And this was truly the best day ever. And everything was going great! You know, 'till the mirror behind me started glowing.

I turned around and stared at the mirror and blinked. Then, when this freakish situation finally registered in my head, I ran other the the other side of the hotel room (while screaming bloody murder, of course) where Amanda, Ellen, Ruoxi and the wolf where.

Which was as far away from the mirror as possible. Hell, I think I even tried to sink into the walls while I was at it. And we all just stayed there stiff, waiting for something to happen, clutching onto our items tightly, and when nothing happened we got out of the corner. Still holding our things for dear life I might add. Then I stared next to Ellen. "Is that a purple pokeball?"

Ellen shushed me as she shoved it into my hand. "Shhh. Now's not the time." _Mhm. It's little heavy... like a pound? Probably filled on the inside so I can't open it, right?_

Amanda let go of her held breath. "...It's okay. I-I think we're going to be okay."

I sighed in relief while putting the purple pokeball into my pocket. "Well that's good. Because for a second there, I thought that we were goners-" And apparently, because the universe just LOVES proving Amanda wrong.

So naturally, something horrible happened. The weird going mirror turned into a fucking VORTEX and started sucking things into it.

For Example: The four screaming girls and the arctic wolf in the room.

Everyone held onto their respective items, while using the other hand to hold onto stuff. All of us just hoping the sucking would just stop. Metaphorically and physically.

And after this was going on for about... five minutes some of us lost our grips. Like the first one to go Ellen cursing her own weak arms. Second, and about two minutes later, was Amanda screaming 'Sweet Lurline'. Third, about a minute after that, was Ruoxi looking still very calm as always, a bit worried I might add, but calm nonetheless. And last but not least the two people still here, was me and Wolf who were still digging our claws/nails into to the bed. Unfortunately, the vortex was ripping us away from the bed, so we both ended up being sucked into the vortex as well.

The last thing heard in that hotel room was a scream.

* * *

**JOKERLUCK :**

**A Kaiken is a katana mini-sized to dagger size. It was formally carried by woman and men in the samurai class in Japan. It was used as a indoors self-defense where weapons such as kanatas and other weapons around that size, were an inconvenience. Woman also received this as a wedding gift.**  
**PS: THERE SHALL BE PIRATES NEXT CHAPTER. I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS INSANITY!**


	5. And so the girls fight!

JOKERLUCK: Hi, JOKERLUCK here! SUPA ULTRA HAPPY~ *throws hands in the air* ALL EDITS ARE DONE! *slouches* Till' I screw something else up... *cries* I'm really sorry that I didn't write this chapter faster….

Amanda: Omg. She emitted she has a problem. *flails* SOMEONE GET ME A CAMERA!

JOKERLUCK: NO. *drops head* I'm sorry…. I have problems…. *emo corner*

Amanda: *drops to knees* It's a miracle...! *starts crying* Or the world is finally ending...

JOKERLUCK: *gets out of the corner* For the lulz. *points dramatically* Now it's Amanda with the Disclaimer!

Amanda: *in a weather forecast suit mixing around papers* One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, and… and *looks over to me*... Zia?

JOKERLUCK: Funimation I think… Uhhhh… *nervously*... While we go online and figure this out, read this chapter…

* * *

Zia's POV

* * *

I woke up on a cold, smooth marble floor. Or that's what I thought.

Why? Because I didn't open my eyes, yes even though I was already awake.

Why? You see, I have no fucking idea where I be at.

How come? Cause' I know for a fact that the hotel had carpet flooring.

Okay? Okay. Now stop asking me questions, it's starting to piss me off.

Anyways, the floor felt like cold smooth marble, and not that fake imitation crap. Because there's a difference you know. But that's not important right now. I also could hear the sound of a waterfall if I'm not mistaken.

Snapping my body up while opening my eyes I muttered a quick, "Where am I?" Though I instantly regretted doing that, for I now have a wave of vertigo hitting me, which in addition hurt my head that was seconds ago on hard flooring.

Why are there so many dots in my sight...? And why is it so blurry? Oh, and bright. Don't forget bright. "..." If this is someone's horrible prank, I'm gonna kill them.

I felt something jump onto my shoulder, though it felt light as a bug, then a little tiny voice sounded from the right of me, "Hey, furball! Could you warn two Poncles when you move!" She also sounded angry.

"Can you not yell at me? I can see dots and the world is blurry. So I see, blurry dots... which, by the way sucks." My voice sounded in a sluggish fashion.

Another voice spoke as I felt something else hop onto my left shoulder. "Tempo, you should apologize."

The voice on the right, Tempo spoke. "Yeah, but Echo! She just-"

The voice on the left, Echo, deadpanned. "Tempo."

I heard Tempo sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry..."

Echo cleared her throat. "Good. Now that that is taken care off... I think your sight problem is caused by your glasses, you may need to take them off."

I smiled. _Ah, yes glasses, the bane of my existence… I wouldn't mind taking them off._ I sat up, pulling the glasses off my face and noticed something very interesting and very exciting. Well, at least to me it was exciting.

"I can see everything clearly!" I dropped my glasses with a grin.

I put my glasses back on my face, everything was blurry. I pulled them off my face, and my sight was still clear.

Now, I couldn't see Tempo's expression but I believe her eye twitched. "Stop doing that, you're gonna give yourself a headache."

I ignored her as I took in the area around me in astonishment. This place was shiny. And no, not pimped out shiny. Like this really pretty fantasy dream like shiny. The floor itself looked as though it was made from crystal, as well as the walls. There were also this mass of multiple types of gems stuck into the ground as though they grew out of it in a little and large spiky like formations.

And then I stopped when I heard Tempo deadpan. "You done yet?"

I slouched. "Yes."

"Now, if you don't mind. May we please talk to you about something-" Echo got cut off.

"Wait. Can I please see what you two look like?," I scratched my cheek as I sat down and put my legs down, pretzel style facing one of the crystal walls. "It feels weird to talk to someone that's not there, unless I'm IMing/texting people or I'm talking to them on the phone..."

All I heard was silence as I heard two little hopping like noises. And then indeed on both of my knees, there was a Poncles.

...

I can feel you pulling away from me now. Let me explain.

So, you know the game Okami or play it? They have Poncles in the game. The Poncles in that game have a glowing aura like sphere around them at all times. And so did these two. All I could see about them was there silhouettes. Yep, just like Okami.

So what was my reaction in this situation? "Wow. You're both really small!" Yeah, that was exactly it. Word for word.

Which caused the orange aura sphere to turn red as it jumped up and down annoyingly, "What! Just cause were small doesn't mean you can make fun of us!" Alright, I assume that the raging orange sphere that just changed to red is Tempo.

I chuckled as I flailed my hands in front of me. "I mean- I not making fun off you or anything like that…" I sighed. "I'm just surprised that people are born this small, I've never seen this before!"

Tempo stopped bouncing up and down, her voice confused. "Wait... You have to be kidding right?"

I simply shook my head. "I mean like… I've heard of it and all but…" Sighing, I looked at the crystal clear walls, which were clear enough so I could see my own reflection.

And I almost screamed. No seriously, I almost screamed. But I'm so awesome that all that came out was a gasp.

Why? Maybe because the girl in the reflection wasn't me.

For a girl with mocha skin and redish- purple (I think the color was cerise?) eyes stared back at me. Her hair was shoulder length with soft spiked bangs that had multiple hair spikes that went down and almost covered her eyes. The hair was different; it faded from a normal jet like or raven black to white on the bangs and at the ends. She also looked really anime...ish. Oh, and by her back I can see... a tail?

Though a voice almost echoed through my head. "-ia ...Zia. Zia? ZIA!"

I slowly tilted my head down to them. "...Yes?" I deadpanned in my thoughts. _Wait. How'd you know my name?_

The blue orb - Echo- spoke. "Are you alright?"

Wordlessly, I pointed to the wall. Echo and Tempo turned around, for they were facing me the whole time, and looked at my reflection.

Tempo put on a taunting voice. "What furball? Scared of your own reflection?"

Ignoring her comment, I stared my 'reflection' and then to the tail. I blinked as I looked down at my tail. It kinda reminds me of an arctic fox tail. Except its human sized, which meant that it dragged on the ground a bit. Wonderful I could probably trip over it. Oh, and it was pure white. No little tiny gray or black fur (or technically is it hair now?) on it. Just. Pure. Fluffy. And white.

And so I blinked again. Once, twice, three times. Then I instantly grabbed Echo and Tempo, put them on top of my head and got up. I sent the crystal wall a side-glance as I kept walking. By now I was at some weird crystallized stairs. Really pretty place to tell the truth.

I did another side glance.

There's a tail. I moved it around as though I've done this hundreds of times before… I feel like one of those shougo kistunes... Well, now I know the reason for my feeling of unbalance.

For some time after that thought I walked around the place in complete silence. The only sound going throughout the whole area begin the tapping of my shoes on the crystal and the chains clinking and bouncing on my pants. I stopped for a moment to take another side-glance except this time at the two on my heads. _This… feels really familiar._ I tried thinking of were the heck I saw this for. I seriously think I wracked my brains so far that I screwed it up completely. Because what I saw was just…

_In a thick forest, was a small girl with nothing on her, save her fluffy and frilled white dress in white and the red rose ribbon in her hair. She was running, but then again that made complete sense, it was raining heavily._

_Finally finding some type of shelter, she ran other one of the trees, crouching down she slowly opened her cupped hands looking at the two orbs in them. "You two alright?"_

_One of the orbs shifted around a bit before speaking. "We're alright… but what about you? You alright?"_

_I couldn't see her face but I could see her smile as relieve washed over her. "Well, that's good. As for me? I'm fine. By the way, I'm…"_

"Jadzia, would it be alright if we continued our previous conversation?"

I snapped out of my daze resisting the urge to shake my head to clear my headache - Tempo and Echo are still on it - , so I just pinched the top of my nose's bridge. "Sure go ahead, but please remind me where we left off from... I kinda forgot from the headache that I have, it's kind of killing me. So I forgot." I continued walking through the place.

Tempo piped up. "You alright?"

Wow, Deja-vu to at its best. "Feels like needles are bouncing all around my head. But, it's nothing to worry bout." I muttered quickly. "Anyways continue."

She was quiet for a minute, most likely thinking from where we left off from. "As you said before, this is the first time you've seen Poncles correct?"

I winched again from the headache, seeing my vision double for a bit. "Yep... But I did hear about them from my mom." Another pang hit my head. "… She said that-" And would you look at that? I blacked out.

* * *

**_Somewhere falling from the damned clouds at an odd 47 degree angle:_ Amanda's POV**

* * *

I don't scream.

I'm just not one of those screaming type of girls. I'm not some preppy socialite that goes around bawling her eyes out just because they chipped a nail, then screaming like crazy because the crying is making their mascara run.

I'm not one to fret and whine about not getting tickets to some concert or something. In fact, I think modern music stinks. Especially you, Jones Brothers… you suck.

When someone scares me, I just gasp. No screaming. I'm not one of those people who scream over everything and anything.

I just don't scream.

…

So can somebody please tell me why I'm screaming my guts out? All I see is a vast ocean. Oh, and a small white speck in the center of it. And of course, rain. It is raining, after all. Would thunderstorm be the more appropriate word here?

The thing is, I'm not in the ocean. I'm approximately 5,000 feet above it. My glasses were tight on my face, intact. And no, I cannot fly. I'm falling.

Falling.

Tell me, what's wrong with that sentence? Well... except for the glasses part. I'll tell you exactly.

One second I'm in a hotel room in New York City. The next, I get sucked into a mirror. And the next, I'm falling towards the ocean at an altitude of 5,000 feet. I think that's a bit too much for one day! Oh great, I think I'm falling at a 47 degree angle, too. I never knew when Zia mentioned angles to me; I would actually never need it.

So yeah, here I am. Screaming. Falling. Oh, did I mention screaming?

…

You would be too if you were in my position.

_"Remember, if you're ever falling around the angles between 40-50, you are _screwed_." Zia said._

"_Now, why is that?" I didn't look up from my book, I just turned to page._

_She twirled around, almost knocking over one of my family photos. "Cause you'll most likely scrap on the flooring before all the bones in your body crash and smash into each other, offering you most likely one of the world's most painful death that's not poison related." She then plopped onto my couch, right next to me, considered something. "I mean- unless you're falling at 90."_

_I moved over a bit from her as I turned another page. "Is there a difference?" Now, I know what you're thinking. Why don't you just ignore her? Well, that makes it worse. She hates being ignored._

_She shifted around in a dog like fashion before getting comfortable. "Yeah, cause then the second you hit the ground you may just die instantly."_

_I finally looked up from my book. "Zia?"_

_She looked up at me. "Nn?"_

_"I hate you." I deadpanned as I put my book down._

_"Oh, yeah... It depends on the height too, you know?" Wow, she's not even fazed by that._

_"No, I don't know. But, please. Go on. I'm not creeped out or disturbed by this at ALL." I waved my hands around._

_I don't think she even knows what the word sarcastic means. "Yeah, yeah!" She beamed as she sat up. "Cause some people just die of shock... cause you know when you're at that height- I mean people just freak too much and the stress causes them to have a heart-attack and die."_

_Don't make that sound happy! "I... REALLY hate you."_

_She beamed again. "Yeah, I know!"_

I grimace as I remembered that conversation...

Who knew it would come up in reality?

...

Wow, I really hate her for telling me this.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing a weird shaped ship sitting in the middle of the ocean. I crinkled my nose at the sight.

Hey, is it me? Or does that ship look like a fish-

CRAAAAAAASH!

Oh. You see... I just crashed through a fish shaped ship's window. Still alive, and not a piece of glass on me...

I lay there for a minute before sitting up and dusting off some of the window's, and some of the wall's, debris off of me. I cringed as I felt a pain in my side, but it was probably just from the fall. After that I made sure that my necklace and the kaiken were perfectly fine. They were, and so were my glasses, which flew about three feet from me.

And then I heard collective gasps. "Oh my god! She's still alive!" "Did you see that she just came crashing through the walls!" "Is she a monster?"

And then I looked up at everyone, making them go quiet. I felt very nervous, now noticing that my vision seemed perfect as well. Looking around the room I saw everyone's shocked faces... Ok, this is really awkward.

This included the man with the ridiculously tall chef's hat and the blonde guy in the black suit who was holding the other man by his collar; as though they were fighting. By now he already let go of the other man's collar. Both of them were staring at me in total shock.

I blinked. "..."

They blinked. "..."

Everyone else that was present in that room, blinked. "..."

I put on a nervous smile. "... Hi?"

The guy in the long chef's hat frowned angrily. "You owe me money."

The guy in the black suit had hearts in his eyes as he did some weird noodle dance. "Mellorine~!"

_Oh sweet Lurline... Why me?

* * *

_

**_Middle of the ocean - _North Blue:**** Ruoxi's POV**

* * *

_What the fuck man. Of ALL the places I could off ending up being throw into..._

I clenched my teeth as I pushed the little dinghy through the water towards the nearby shore.

_I get throw into the middle of a cold ocean! I FUCKING HATE COLD CONDITIONS!_

But then again that last sentence was an understatement. You see for one moment in my life I lived in Canada because my dad had to go up there for work. And it was _cold_. And it was Canada. For more than X amount of months of my life, I had to live in Canada with idiotic people that had basically no cultural diffusion and knew nothing about anime or cool clothing.

And it was Canada.

…

CANADA.

_Well at least everything else I have landed on the raft to. This is good as seeing as I'm now wearing the clothing I bought for winter. Hey, at least I'm not that cold anymore. _I thought as I pushed my hands into the water, making the raft move a little bit more.

I blinked as I saw a black blob slink about in the water. "…Maybe a fish?"

I rubbed my eyes as the owner of the shadowy blob arose from the icy depths that you would call an ocean.

That's not a fish. It's the fucking lockness monster.

… "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I rowed as fast as I possibly could. _Oh, shit. I'm gonna get fucking eaten by a lockness monster!_

I paled and rowed even faster as I heard a roar and then almost fell out of the dinghy as it dived and then rose back quickly underneath me.

But at least god liked me seeing as how instead of eating me the monster missed and only sent me flying.

Though seeing as how I landed at some weird gray sand shore with a heavy crash as shopping bags rained down on me, I don't really think god likes me that much.

I think he only likes me just enough to save me from a fucked up version of the lockness.

"I fucking hate this shit."

"You shouldn't curse." I looked up and saw someone staring at me with a disapproving frown.

"What you staring at stupid red head? I just won with death." And then my head landed down on the sandy shore, unconscious.

* * *

**_Middle of Savannah - _North Blue Jungle: Ellen's POV**

* * *

I dragged myself through the Savannah, a little happy. Why? Because I just made it out of a bug infested jungle. I hate bugs. So no jungle? Nice.

Yay, no beatles. Even better.

I wiped the sweat off of my head. Savannah's are hot though... I dragged myself a little father, resting most of my weight on this convenient staff I found. I was leaning on it when I stumbled out of the forest. And when I got out, it came out of the rock. Which I find it odd... that I had that much strength to pulled it out.

"It's hot..." If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't have anything to drink on me, my throat would be really dry. And since it's hot... I changed into a white shirt matching with a pair of with shorts and flip-flops. Ten hours ago I was wearing all black. Yeah, if you didn't know I put the stuff in one of the four bags I'm currently carrying...

It's still really hot. I can see the freaking heat waves.

HEAT WAVES.

I blinked which in about five seconds turned into squinting. I think I see a kitty. No wait, it's a cheetah.

The cheetah looked at me.

I blinked. Oh shit. It's hungry isn't it?

And my track of thought was correct, since it starting running at me probably about to get its next meal.

I, personally, don't want to get eaten.

So I did something I haven't tried to do since I was about eight years old. I ran like the wind.

But, to be accurate, I ran/sprinted to the left. Why? To the left of me, I see a village. Villages have people. People have food and water. Oh, and most likely have the proper clothing for this environment... And if they don't, they're possibly insane and will eat me.

"RAWR!"

I jumped over a rock before landing and running some more. "Either way it's worth a try." I didn't know I had this stamina still.

* * *

_**Crystal Realm: **_**No one's POV**

* * *

The mocha skinned girl opened her eyes only to see... the crystal walls she saw before. 'I'm in the same place I was before... I think. You really can't tell with this place all crystals and everything. Hmm, I dubbed this place... Crystal Realm. Why? I dunno. The name Just came to me from nowhere.' The girl stopped her thoughts before it turned into a mental battle.

The girl then tilted her head to the side to see a guy sitting at a glass table... slipping tea. Yes, it's tea.

She could smell the tea from where she was lying.

And he's just sitting there, to her annoyance. Drinking tea as though nothing is wrong with the world right now.

No. The high school girl was defiantly NOT bitter and thinking of hitting this guy in the face right now.

"Who are you?" That wasn't really a question; it was more of a statement really.

The man in statement/question gently put his tea cup down as he waved his hand over to the chair next to him. He smiled warmly at her, wanting her to only come over and sit down.

This only served to aggravate her further. That doesn't answer my question, but at least I get some tea. She supported her body with her arms and tried to get up but couldn't. What she didn't realize is that when she blacked out, she had most of her weight on her right leg, the whole time rendering it numb.

Noticing her problem -being the gentlemen he was- he came up to her and held out his hand. "Need help?"

"NO. I don't need any- ah! W-wait!" Despite what she just said and her annoyance for this man, he helped her up anyway. I seriously want to hurt you. See? Annoyance.

The girl felt some heat rise to her face as she dusted off the non-existent dust from her pants. "I didn't need help ..." She mumbled quietly.

And even though her comment was basically mute, he heard her. "But you didn't get up. I though you needed it." His voice made it sound as though this was every day conversation. He lightly pulled her towards him, taking her to the table.

The girl didn't resist though, she was lost in her thoughts. For if she wasn't she would of punched him in the face by now. He's taller than me. By a head at least. What an odd man…

This was true. He had black wavy hair that stopped at his shoulders, and a black fedora-like hat with a white ribbon on it rested on his head. His skin is... well. It wasn't dark- but it wasn't light either... I guess it would had to be somewhere in the 'peach' section. Maybe he's cosplaying? Wow, he's taller than me.

Now you can tell that Zia, being the youngest in the group, was the tallest in the group and hasn't met people higher than her. Quite sadden really.

The clothing was simple though. A simple, long black trench coat that went to his knees with white lining at the middle and bottom. The pockets had white trimming too. The cuffs of the coat were striped black and white as well. He wore black pants underneath with a pair of simple black dress shoes.

* * *

**ZIA POV

* * *

**

Wow, He must like the colors black and white._ I thought as I absorbed the appearance if this guy… I should ask for his name shouldn't I?_ My cerise eyes blinked as the owner of them sat down. "... Um."

The man decked out in black and white poured more tea before sitting down and looking right into my eyes "Hm?"

I blushed a bit before looking down and fidgeting while twiddling my thumbs. "You didn't tell me your name." I stopped so I sip me tea, trying to not burn her tongue. _Oh yay. Peppermint. _

"Dante." He stated in a cool tone as he placed his chin on his folded hands; elbows already on the table. If I knew betting I think he just ignored me eye twitch violently. _So calm..._

"Isn't that the name of an Italian poet?"

The mystery guy looked up from he's tea, his mouth forming an adorable triangle. "Hm? Who's that?"

I sighed out with smiling. It's weird, I already feel comfortable around him. "Never mind. Anyways, I forgot to say it before but I'm Zia."

I heard him mutter something that I couldn't quite make out as I sipped my tea. "Say what?"

"Nothing important." He sipped his tea again, conveniently not noticing my eye twitch.

"Okay, what's happening? There's something up and I know it."

He put down his tea before looking at me in the eyes again. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." _You're telling me you weren't going say anything till I ask! I'm seriously going to punch you in the face._ "Well for starters I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Shouldn't I be the one asking questions here? "Fine, be fast though." I spoke while grinning. "As a matter of fact, shoot."

He pulled out a piece of paper. Oh my gawd. NO. Not a questionnaire! "Now I want you to answer these questions truthfully, okay?"

I nodded carefully while letting my face express my confusion. "Hmm."

"When were you born?"

"1995, December 2nd."

"Where?"

"In a New York hospital..."

The questioning continued for minutes. And at this point… well this is madness. I mean I've never really answered this many questions before unless I was going to have a test of some sort of final. But still- this is madness.

"What are you?" He asked me another one. This one unlike the other ones made my face twist and contort until my expression stated the silent question of, 'Are you on crack or, or are you an idiot that sells crack therefor that implies are you on crack?' I would punch him in the face, but- That would be rude wouldn't it? So I didn't I just settled for crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm human! DUH."

"How long have you lived in New York?"

"3 years." I stated simply. Truth be told I'm getting bored and tired of answering all this questions…

"Did you live anywhere before New York?"

I closed my cerise eyes closed, while letting out a soft, impatient sigh. "Not that I know of."

His expression remained neutral as he spoke, but I could see some type- a really small spark of interest. "Do you have amnesia?" My breathing hitched if only for a second, but for him that was a good enough answer. "... I see. So you've completely forgotten everything about your old self?"

I looked up at him. _Mah fist is going to stop right in your face soon._ I felt myself slouch as I planted my cheek onto the table, closing my eyes. "I just said- implied that."

"I see, it must of been when you-"

I didn't even hear someone sit down next to her. "Shush about that Dante."

And one of my eyes twitched as I dragged my head to the source of the new voice, only to meet a pair of ocean eyes.

He smiled at me as he waved. "Yo!"

I slammed my head on the table. _Where. are. all. these. people. coming. from?_ If I questioned about I was doing right now, the answer would be, 'About to kill someone.' For that's I feel like doing at this point in time. The only thing that was really stopping me was that the guy was wearing a tuxedo with pinstripe pants.

I love pinstripes. As a matter of fact, they're my weakness. If my enemy had pinstripes… I probably wouldn't attack them. It's the pinstripes man! PINSTRIPES.

I LOVE THEM.

"Who the heck are you?" But that didn't change the fact that I still want to punch someone.

"Angelo." He smiled warmly at me as I opened my mouth and lifted my head from the table to introduce myself. "I already know who you are, princess."

I closed my mouth as I stared at him with my trademark, What-the-hell-man-I'm-seriously-going-to-punch-you face. You know… Wide eyes that look like semi-circles with small/shrunken pupils with a smile line for the mouth. You remember that face? Oh yes you do! It's that same face! The same you gave your parents when they gave you one of those brain age games for DS on your birthday. Yeah that face. "Don't call me princess." Muttering quickly, I let my face drop down to the table again.

He winked at her. "Whatever you say... Hime-sama."

I lifted my head up again, with the same face, this time my right eye was twitching. "Hime-sama is princess in Japanese." Oh. I'm going to punch you in the face soon. Just lean a little bit closer so I may do so. "Anyway. I have questions and you have answers. Start talking."

"Well for a start you're-" Angelo's hand clamped over Dante's mouth.

"You're not telling her anything. I am."

I turned my head to his Angelo's direction, giving him the world blankest glare. "I don't know if you've realized of not, but… Your kinda annoying me. And why would I listen to you?" I pointed my finger at Dante. "I've been talking to him for..." I looked at my watch. "... Uh... the past... thirty-five minutes."

Angelo blinked and pouted in an anime-like fashion. "Well I'm his twin!"

I opened my mouth to speak my raid off thoughts on him, but nothing came out. Two minutes passed until I could actually form proper wording in my own thoughts, let alone my mouth. "You know what? I give up... Just please start talking." Oh please, I'm tired.

"Well for starters, as he was saying..." Angelo pointed to Dante. "You're not human."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay... that's kinda logical, I mean now I have a fox-like tail..." I nodded not really caring about not being human. It makes total sense, I have a fox tail and different colored eyes. Doesn't matter anyways.

Angelo raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly as though I was from a different dimension. Who knows maybe at this point I am. "So you accept the fact that you're not human?"

I laughed. "Mom always said I was different..." I smiled oddly after that. "Besides, I'm just me and no more." I clapped my hands together while putting on a weird grin. "So. In any case, if I'm not human what am I? A kitsune?"

"No, you're a beast witch." I have just realized that you never distrust the fact that when Dante speaks even a nuke bomb can sound like everyday simple conversation.

But that didn't help me from not being stupefied at his words. "The who and the say what now?"

"A witch with animal like features." Dante I can tell you're a nice person but please, stop...

"Oh. Wait. I have a question." I had something eating away at my mind since he said 'witch', so I really needed to know... "Since I'm a beast witch, can I... fly?"

"Yes." After that question was answered the next twenty minutes was spent talking about what else beast witches can do. And I dare say that all of it is awesome.

"Oh, were going to teach you how to do some of these things too."

"Eh?" Apparently, if Dante and Angelo had their way, all of the things we were just talking about will be done.

"Or at least some of them."

* * *

**T****WO WEEKS LATER:**__**The Baratie****

* * *

**

"Thank you for your order, sir." The dirty blonde girl bowed before rushing to the kitchen and giving the order to one of the chefs to fill out.

Before leaving the kitchen she stopped only to see a man that looked like a Bluto imitation resting on a box, before kicking him off of it. "Don't slack off any more than you need to, Patty."

This seemed to get on his nerves. "Just 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean you can boss me around, shrimp!"

"Shut up, you stupid Bluto imitation!"

"I'll say it once, I'll say it twice I don't know who this 'Bluto' person is-" The sound of screaming and the blonde's heels stomping to the restaurant's dining room abruptly ended the conversation.

She came outside just in time to see a man destroying one of the clean tables. Something in her head snapped as her bangs covered her blue green eyes. "I-I..."

KICK!

"I just cleaned that you jerk!" She cried out in anger as she kicked the man into the wall. "Be more considerate of people's hard work, you hear?"

A collective gasp was heard as the people watched the dirty blond haired girl grin from their chairs.

"Stupid idiot... Destroying the just cleaned tables..." She muttered in annoyance as she set the table up again..

" Oi! Amanda-san, you alright? I heard smashing and I-" The other blonde came into the room, checked the situation and then grinned. "I guess you didn't need my help then."

Amanda huffed. "No, I didn't. After being here for two weeks, I got used to it." She grinned. "Besides, no stupid pirate wannabe is gonna-"

From the smoke emerged a black blur. "WHO'S A WANNABE!"

She turned around to dodge, only to getting scrapped on the arm by the bullet though only slightly. She turned to him, glaring. "You..." The grin in her lip deepened. "Wannabe."

* * *

I jumped back, landing behind one of the crystal spikes for cover from one of Sari's damned fireworks. Just in time, too_. Damn, when she said she could fight... she wasn't freakin' joking. Hmm~ Maybe I shouldn't of said, 'I could take down both you, no sweat.'_

I glanced over the crystal just in time to see her. She was short, with mocha skin and seashell white hair, wearing a black dress with white and black striped lining. Doesn't that sound familiar? Right, she's the same girl from the mall. You know the one that ran away from me, even though I chased her around for about forty-five minutes.

I blinked for a second watching her smirk before vanishing from me line of vision. "Damn."

I closed my eyes to concentrate. You know, there's more than one way to see. Since I'm fighting two opponents, I might as well let my other senses do the watching for me. And knowing that Sari just disappeared, he should be popping up in about…

_4…_ I felt the air around me. An orange and dark blue blur dashed around the area.

_3…_ The blur stopped exactly twenty feet away from me, revealing a medium sized tanned boy with spiky dark blue hair that was tied into a short ponytail. He wore an open orange vest, and orange shorts with three brown tiger stripes at the sides and brown fingerless leather gloves.

_2… _He pushed off the ground pushing himself five feet forward, narrowing his crystal blue eyes as he reached into

_1… _I snapped my eyes open just in time to see him throw an orange boomerang with a blue crystal gem in the middle. Wanting to avoid a skull cracking experience from meeting Mister 'rang, I jumped up.

In the middle of the ice cold air I smiled inhaling the sweet air before looking down at the shocked boy, smirking. "Ha! Didn't think I could do that now could ya, Toni!"

But the smirk on my face quickly turned into a confused frown as he started to smirk. "Yeah, but you fell into our trap ya dill!" He said yelling up at my direction. "Sari, NOW!"

My eyes shrunk as everything seem to go into slow-motion. I turned around just in time to see Sari in the air right about forty feet above me, smirking her pretty little head off, holding three bombs in each hand wrapped up in pretty cherry bomb paper, all of them lit. I knew I paled as she chucked them down, grinning ear to ear.

"Cherry Bomb Festival!"

Wanna know what I learned today? Crystal is very hard. Yet, it breaks easily… go figure.

I blinked as in three seconds I found myself in a crater on the ground, my head just coming from having a violent meeting with Ms. Floor. Hmm, now that I think about it… I think I would like to meet Mister 'rang more that Ms. Floor. "Ugh…" I groaned starting to stir from my pained state, half aware of my surrounds. I think someone's shaking me…

One voice on the left. Yep, the idiots are shaking me, "Oi Zi! MATE!" Ah, Toni… I going to shake you when I could move.

"You stupid. Bloody. wanker. I'm gonna kill you for this!" I almost chuckled at Sari threat. You know if it wasn't for the fact that my head was bleeding.

"Bring it on ya fool! You couldn't hit me even if the world was ending!"

Okay... you know what? I'm gonna sit up before they kill each other.

They both just stared as I sat up. So in return I just blinked till I flicked both of them on the head almost knocking them over, slightly chucking. "What wrong with both of ya bloody fruit loops! Can't cha both go one second without killing each other?"

The silence around us was broken as my chuckles became laughter as I saw Toni and Sari stare at me dumbfounded. The next thing I know, the three of us where laughing our hearts out.

But Toni was the first one to stop, pointing at me. "Hey Zi… your clothing."

I blinked for a minute before staring at my outfit. "Wow~ it's in shreds…," I pulled at one of the holes, staring at it in wonder before blinking at them. "Think I should change?"

Both of them gazed at each other before giving me their response:

Toni just shrugged, mumbling. "It looks fine to me."

While Sari nodded vigorously, "Defiantly."

And before I could blink the two of them were at each other's throat again. Sighing, I told them a quick 'I'm gonna change, don't kill each other.' leaving the arguing duo.

Smiling, I stared down at my new outfit. You know the one I bought at the mall? I outdid myself with this one actually, and I'm proud to do such a feet.

It was a black shirt with red target in the middle of it with rainbow and black striped sleeves. Well not rainbow, it just went yellow, black, green, black, blue, black, and then purple. My pants were... hard to describe though. They were like cargo pants, but at the same time they weren't. They were black that faded to red though. At the middle of them they spilt connected by one buckle like object on each side, making the gape wide enough so you could see my knees, which were covered by red and white stockings which connected right into my black boots that had many gold straps on them. They're made out of leather.

Fake of course.

But, the bitches I'm trying to make jealous don't need to know that of course.

I blinked at the sight before me as I walked down the crystal stairs… Oh gawd. They were still fighting. Sighing, I wrapped my red, blue, purple, and black checkered scarf around my neck loosely, so it would cover my neck. Surprisingly, the scarf I got was pretty long… so even if I put it around my neck loosely, it ends up stopping around my hips.

I snapped my head up as I heard an explosion. Skeptically, I jumped over the fighting area landing about a good five feet from the smoke cloud, waiting for it to clear up.

Imagine my reaction when I see Dante, Angelo, Toni, Sari, Gelle (remember the wolf?) _and _Barry (remember the reception guy?) all clumped together in a huge dog pile with anime swirly eyes as Tempo and Echo stared at them with their glowing disapproving aura? Well:

First. Blink like a clueless idiot wondering what the heck happened.

Second. Stop staring at the scene like an idiot and click the chains and my cat plush from my previous outfit onto my new one. They were gifts from my bro, how could I not take them with me?

Third? Take the camera from my one of my pants pockets and start taking pictures of course!

_It could be used for black mail or something later. Ah~ I'm so evil… And I love it! Huh. I feel like Aya Shameimaru somehow. _"…. Da ze."

And god did punish me, seeing how Echo and Tempo heard that and then kicked me in the face, knocking me over.

* * *

Apparently after hearing the explosions the other six arrived at the scene just in time to get hit by one of Sari's bombs which sent them flying into the air, and right onto the arguing duo.

After we sorted the whole thing out was sat down for tea. And by now, two weeks in total, the 'tradition' for having tea after everything has kinda stuck on me. Hell, I don't even think I'll be able to go anywhere without having some. But that's not really important right now.

_Something's up. _I sipped some of my tea slightly while taking a quick unseen glance around the table. _Everyone looked kinda nervous… and sad? Maybe I'm mistaking, but whatever._ I frowned as I resisted the urge to slap myself in the face. _No wait! That's not a whatever! _I put down my tea, eye twitch slightly._ I should know this crap dammit! I've know these guys for like EVER. _I slouched in my seat while puffing my cheeks out slightly not even noticing I had a full audience for my little mind war._ I mean I've only really known them for two weeks… but STILL. It _feels_ like forever. It's pissing me off… Damn. I hate being left out of everything. _My eyes unconsciously flared with some never ending determination, not noticing Gelle flinch back from me._ This means… It's time to find out…_ _Shit that will possibly ruin my day._

I almost grimaced at my own thoughts. _Damn~ I'm getting negative today._

Barry was the first to speak. "Oi, Hime. You okay?" I scrunched my nose at the name.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" I finally sighed out, before biting the inside of my cheek (a bad habit of mine). "And yes. I'm perfectly fine, just thinking."

"OH~ A rare sight." Toni exclaimed at my actions which earned him a bop on the head from my little mocha skinned girl. Oh, how I love her. It's like we're on the same page and everything when it comes down to most things.

"Shut it ya git."

I clicked my tongue with a blank expression as he rubbed his head in pain before yelling at Sari (who looked really happy with her work), boomerangs in each hand. In return she pulled out her bombs as they both ran away from the table, both wearing the face of someone who was about to go all Chris Brown over Rihanna.

I only blinked and sipped my tea as Barry and Angelo literately jumped at their chair, dashing towards them, hoping to get them to stop as Dante and Gelle signed in unison.

I chuckled. _Silly guys, they want to kill each other. _And then I blinked at a realization._ Wait. If they just left the table that means… that means the only people left at the table are now… _I froze my body as my eyes shrunk to unhealthy levels and stiffly traveled to the left of me.

Dante, Gelle, Echo, and Tempo.

I blinked letting my eye return to their normal size, still looking to the left of me.

…Oh crap. They left me alone with two poncles, a talking arctic wolf and a freaking blunt/honest dude who dresses as though he's going to some type of fancy funeral. Not that I'm complaining about his clothing, it's pretty nice actually. But still…

I repeat. Oh _CRAP_.

I stopped staring and starting fidgeting when I realize that indeed, Dante was staring back at me.

And then I snapped my head to the fight that Barry and Angelo went to go stop. I chuckled at the sight, _Wow. They're failing. MISERABLY._

I sighed again as I called out to the two. "Guys, give it up already! The day that those two stop fighting is the same day I wear a dress willingly and waltz with a pretty boy!" _Dang, I don't think they heard me…. _And to prove my fact Barry and Angelo were sent flying from a bomb, flying right over my head and right into a crystal wall.

I flinched and sucked on my teeth making a hissing noise, watching them slide down from the wall slowly. "That's gonna hurt in the morning…"

"Zia-san…" I looked down into one of the tea cups giving a questioning 'Hmm~?' to where Echo and Tempo were currently sitting in.

"We're going to send you home today…"

I blinked, chuckling a bit nervously. "Really? Already?"

"Yeah! But don't worry furball!" Tempo instant jumped out of the cup. "Where gonna sent you out in style!"

Pieces of my hair stuck out of my head as I gave her a what-the-hell expression. "Eh?"

And the party began, literately. Toni and Sari stopped fighting and gifts were giving, even though I have nothing to give - except some cute drawings I did of them -… they insisted.

Or more like forced me to take them.

But who's really counting that really? Oh wait.

I AM.

Everyone sung except Gelle and Dante, who refused to sing. I mean REALLY even TEMPO AND ECHO sung. And there like literately… around seven centimeters tall. I'll seriously have to measure them later. Oh, and there was cake too, apparently Dante bought so I wouldn't make him sing. Oh, and pictures were taking by yours truly.

After the party finally calmed down everyone lined up in some weird army salute line.

Which I did ruin in 3.4 seconds by glomping the three teen boys in front of me. "So now I gotta go?"

The two of the three boys coughed, most likely struggling for air. "C-Can't breathe..." I heard Barry and Angelo gasp. Dante was being all cool, but I swear that I could see him gasp a bit.

I instantly dropped them. "Sorry sorry sorry. Anyways sooo…. Where to now?" I was really kind of hoping you'd tell me. I added in thought.

"Well sorry hime…" He rubbed the top of his nose - which seriously reminded me of Knuckle Joe from Kirby – while grinning . "It's a secret!" _Damn you Barry._

"Ah whatever… Bring it!" My eyes burned with determination. I then realized he did it again.

BONK.

"Stop calling me hime dammit!"

But by now he was immune to such treatment, I concluded in my thoughts as he jumped up in a rabbit like fashion, just beaming with happiness. "Be safe~" Angelo glomped me, squishing me in the process including…

My chest. _Dude you're going to die._

And thus, I punched him in the face. Not hard enough to knock out a tooth or bruise, but just enough to hurt. I smirked as he hit the ground, before yelling. "The hell is your problem man! You're hugging me too tight! You're crushing my boobs in the process." I mumbled thoughtfully as I crossed my arms over them. "Not that I have a lot to crush but…"

Dante put up he's index finger, speaking his normal blunt tone and blank expression.

"Actually your size is slightly above the average size."

I stared at him with my what-the-hell anime face as awkward silently reigned supreme in the Crystal realm, the rest of the group gaping jaws basically re-stating a new meaning of 'What the fuck man'.

I laughed a bit, a little bit of anger could be heard in my voice as slung my arm around him, sighing. _Seriously, this guy's honestly is awesome to listen to._ "Thank god you only said that to me Dante. Cause if you said that to any other girl they would of beat the crap out of you, starting by slapping you in the face... hmm... Wait. They'd maybe let you off the hook cause your good looking." I blinked for a second, before laughing.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

I let go of him wiping a tear that appeared from laughter. "I-It's nothing...PFFH." I laughed a little louder.

Which caused Angelo, Barry, Gelle, Sari, Toni, Echo and Tempo to join Dante in the last weeks newly formed tradition of eyebrow rising at my actions. And I don't think they like being left in the dark with anything that involves me so of course they asked me, in unison. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head wildly as I held one hand out and the other on my stomach as I doubled over, still laughing. _I can't let them know that I was just imaging all three of them in girly Japanese uniforms! ...Though they would look nice in them._ "I-It's nothing... anyways... I'm supposed to be going somewhere?" _Hmm... I should sketch/draw that thought later... Damn, I'm such a perv._

"How about one more picture?"

They smiled as I jumped into picture and slung both of my arms over Dante and Angelo's neck. "Cheese~"

* * *

"So… where is it?"

Barry just let out a sigh as he pointed at the floor, sadly. "Well ya. The portals right there."

I gave myself a minute for my own personal thoughts of where I would end at. "Hmm..." I walked next to it, stopping a good foot and a half away from it. "Looks like the vortex thing that dragged me here."

They all just simply nodded as I stood up, not that I could see them nod though. I got up again; stretching and hearing all my bones pop in and out before slouching a bit. And I was about to turn around to say something, but…

Gelle, Echo, and Tempo were in front of me.

"We're coming with you." I blinked after finally registration Gelle's words.

"Whut?"

And thus the orange orb of aura hopped up and down on Gelle head's, though seriously I doubt Gelle noticed, let alone felt the movement. "Do you think we're gonna leave you alone furball!"

"Well, uh, I mean- I thought that…"

"Well, we're not!"

I stopped fidgeting before grinning ear to ear. "Then come on ya three! It's showtime!" I let out a short chuckle as I stretched again, this time speaking to the rest of the group. "We'll all have to meet after meet in this new place okay? If not I'll see you guys in my dreams!" I turned around to face them before giving them the piece sign and letting myself simply fall into the portal with a flip. Sighing, Gelle jumped in with the two poncles clinging to her fur.

...

Hey.

You know what I just remembered?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

That I have no fucking idea where I'm going to land and…

That I'm terrified with falling through portals from my last experience with them... probably doesn't help does it?

And I screamed and I screamed and I screamed, for three minutes till the portal disappeared stating that we were indeed in a new world.

But we were still falling… onto a ship. HOLY CRAP A SHIP!

I landed quietly on the deck and sighed to myself happily. "It's awesome being a fox." And then I looked up when I heard a voice of a raging woman.

"Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman of the seas?"

And I stared. And I stared and stared and stared. Then I finally hit me. "OH MY FUCKING GAWD! IT'S A FAT ELEPHANT LADY!" I straightened myself out before falling to the ground laughing uncontrollably while I pointed at the fat woman. "Dude~" I wheezed out before laughing. "Do you know you're fucking fugly like a motherfucker!" I got up while pointing at her again with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's grin. "I bet you didn't."

…

I guess from the looks I'm getting means I said something wrong.


	6. Target: Calming Seas?

Zia : Konbanwa minna-san~

Dante: *waves* Hello.

Angelo: *grins* HEY~

Toni: *waves around boomerang* Hello you blokes!

Sari: *stares at Toni* I agree with the fool, *crosses arms* Hello you dumb blokes.

Barry : Wait. *looks around* This is weird... why are we here right now?

Dante: ... *glances around the room*

Angelo, Toni, and Sari: Now that I think about it... why are we here?

*all eyes on Zia*

Zia: Um... well you see... *puppy eyes* Disclaimer please?

*all but Dante fall over anime style*

Dante: ...*sighs* Zia doesn't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda on the other hand, does. Please don't sue... She doesn't really have that much money...

Zia: *cheerfully* Or Lawyers!

Dante: ...*sighs while patting Zia on the head**tiredly* Oh, Zia... You're just so...

Zia: *dot eyes* Huh?

* * *

I stopped laughing from all the looks I was getting.

"...What'd I say?" I whimpered out as I gave them my ultimate move: Puppy eyes. "I swear to god it was the wolf." Gelle stared at me blankly as all of the people on the ship fell over , anime style.

SCORE- Wait.

There's still three pins- I mean people still standing up. And here's the listing:

Mis-shaped fat red pin one. Fat fugly angry elephant lady who has a iron club. Woman needs therapy.

Shaking red-blue straw pin. A boy wearing a straw hat with a red vest and blue shorts. I think I like him, he's laughed at my joke so far.

Small shaking/trembling pink pin; the little boy with short pink hair and thick nerdy glasses. Hehehe, looks nerdy but I have a sympathy for glasses and awesome pink hair.

Must ask where he got the hair dye from...

Now let's see... Who. do. I. want. to. talk. too?

And so I skipped - no seriously I freaking skipped - past the turning-red-from-anger fatty fat fatty woman and went straight over to the boy duo with Gelle with Echo and Tempo - who was on Gelle's head - following in tow.

As soon as I was in glomping distance of the duo, I grinned ear to ear.

"Hey, I just kinda fell from the sky through a weird rainbow-ish portal vortex and everything. I ain't suspicious whatsoever, just for your info. Mind telling me where the fuck I'm at?"

Silence and then...

"Hahaha!" The boy in the straw hat laughed loudly. "You're a funny girl!"

"Hehe~ Thanks I'm know for it, anyways I'm -" I stop my sentence to stare blankly at pink haired panicking boy before me before a disturbing roar was heard behind me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT, YOU BRAT! "

My nose crinkled in disgust as I mumbled to the two boys before me. "... Okay, that roar like thing wasn't disturbing sounding whatsoever."

I blinked as the pinked haired boy slapped the air. "She's ignoring her!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms in the air at his actions. "Fine, then I won't ignore her!" I turned my head to her as my body stayed to the same spot as I twirled both of my index fingers near my head. "Dudette, you need therapy~ I think you have a pretty bad complex going on in there." I looked down to Gelle. "What's your opinion on this-?"

Now I was going to say 'manner', but you see... the sun went out as a shadow oh so LARGE, went over me. So, I – well, being me - looked up.

Only to be horrified to see the fat lady lifting a giant iron club over her giant fat head; she screamed some sort of war cry in full intent on smashing my awesome head open.

Oh sweet god of the oh-so-sweet chocolate, why does everyone want to kill me for my awesomeness? I questioned my own thoughts for an answer and I heard Gelle run a good ten feet away from me.

Hey, maybe I should run? Or should I fight? Or…

Dance. I danced out of her fat anger war iron club smash. While laughing.

"Jog, jog, jog as fast as you can, you can't catch me, your too fat my wo-MAN!"

I sang along for all to hear making the 'man' part pop. And of course, there were people gaping at me some more and as expected, the boy in the straw hat actually FELL to the ground from laughing.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"The lady fumed. But no, I wasn't gonna stop there, people insult me get hell as so forth.

"Little waist size? Why, thank you~" I taunted as I put my hands on my hips as swirled my tail. "I mean, my hips are a little, 'va-vum' but some guys like a little something, you know?"

She turned red. Hey like I said, I'm gonna give her hell.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU"

She roared as she charged at me like and angry chubby bull and I was holding its favorite meal. As she threw her club down at me, my fox like instincts kicked in.

So I jumped -well more of flipped- , all the way into a crouching position on the railing. I stared around as everyone gaped at me. "Okay, that was new, even for me." I chuckled nervously to myself.

I looked up into the sky… wow that's pretty… "I name this railing Billy Bob." I smiled insanely as I spoke, my head still towards the sky. My expression wavered when I heard another war yell from the lady.

I jumped out of the way again, just in time to see the railing I was just couching on- get smashed into little bits.

"NOUUUU ~BILLY BOB! I LIKE THAT RAILING DAMNIT!" I yelled, causing most of the people to stare at me as though I was insane.

"What are you insane!" I heard all of them yell.

I grinned. "Well... maybe I dunno, possibly." And by now I was looking at the floor, and smirk present as my eyes gleamed.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard the woman cried out as I heard the stomping of two large feet coming at me. And she was about to swing her weapons down at me again.

I narrowed my eyes as a frown entered my face. "You called me a bitch..." I trailed off as I dodged the swing and jumped a good 27 feet up and grabbed onto the mast's netting. "Being a fox is awesome." I sighed as I stared down, scanning my area.

"Bright sky first off, I'm on a cruise-like ship and I'm standing- well clinging on the mast netting- which is right above the middle of the deck..." I mumbled to myself. "14. My age and the number of bird's in the sky. People I'm not familiar with: Fat lady trying to kill me with a club, a batch of people dressing as pirates (possibly her cronies), and boy in a straw-hat hat and a short kid with pink hair."

I let out a 'tch' when I felt the air currents around me. "The air's too plain." I looked down at the deck. "Lady still fuming waiting for me to come down- will do eventually."

I chuckled as the lady roared as she lifted the club over her giant head. "Wow." I whistled. "She's willing to smash this place to pieces just to kill me isn't she-" I narrowed my eyes on her. Her club was lifted right over her head as she charged. "Can anyone say free head shot? I CAN~" I sang as I pushed myself off the netting.

"Duuuuuuude. You killed Billy Bob! Now it's time for you to get your bounce back effect." I smiled as I jumped off the mast.

And kicked her right in the face; leaving a very nice boot/heel print there. There was a strange- almost calm silence; then...

"How dare you even think of touching my face you brat!" She yelled, somehow changing her direction, she charged at me again like in a game of Bull Racing.

Then at that exact moment - and thank god too - I remembered there's a lady charging at me trying to kill me and was a good five feet away from me. Everything went all matrix too. But she kept charging - not that I really expected her to stop or anything though - so I did a jump spin in the air and as my tail blocked her vision, and smashed her in the face with the ends of my heel. After that everything went back to normal speed, I mean whatever you' call it.

I landed in a crouching position, grinning ear to ear. "Yep, I'm so awesome things go freaking matrix when I appear."

I turned to the boy in the straw hat as he spoke. "Cool!"

"Hehe! I like you, straw hat kid! You're funny!" I bowed playfully, before doing an Elvis impression. "Thank you, thank you very much."

So he laughed again, and my victory dance started, but alas, was interrupted when she got up. Angier than ever too.

"Why you little-" I turned around notice that there was an orange haired girl in the background holding a stack of well something- possibly stolen. I wonder if anyone noticed her running around the place stealing things in broad daylight. I mused over the fact as I dodge another swing at my head.

After the fifth of ninth - I was never really good with counting something that doesn't really matter to me - or the tenth swing and a miss of her club she ran charged passed me, glaring hatefully at the world.

"COBY!" And went right to screaming at the poor pink haired boy. Aw, poor boy- he's cowering.

I stared at the scene, confused before looking for Gelle. Finding them on a higher part of the ship (like another level up) I stared down out the scene before me.

Hm, now that I think about it I wasn't more staring as I was more watching it like a movie. Oh, that's the words I'm looking for.

It's like a movie. The movie playing, the people talking, and an audience of three- no wait add me, four sitting down while eating a snack. But then again, this is me we're talking about so nothing stays silent for long.

"Eh? What this wasn't the fat noob trying to kill you?" Tempo spoke, confused as the lady yelled at the little boy demanding for him to answer the question that I interrupted before.

"I have no idea really, but does it really matter?" I shrugged, taking out a camera. "Might as well take photos for my 'report'." I snapped a photo.

"Oh, god luck with taking pictures furball."

"Ayayayayayayayayaya..." I snapped more photos.

"Jadzia-sama, did you hear what 'Iron Club' Alivida said about the boy in the straw hat?" Gelle spoke causing my to temporality taking pictures.

I stared at her blankly. "Whut and the who." That wasn't a question, I add happily.

The wolf sighed. "Did you really pay attention when we were explaining everything to you?"

I narrowed my eyes as the gears in my head turned and clanked into each other. "It... was... the Tuesday of the second week... right?"

_We were sitting around the table again, and for once, we weren't drinking tea._

_I know 'le gasp' much, right? Well, that's okay. We were playing poker, apparently another thing we all had in common._

_Tea and Chinese Poker. Hooray._

_So I slapped down a ace. "Hm... Now that I think about it... Why am I training again?"_

_Barry exhaled from his nostril, I swear to god I saw the trailing of angry smoke coming out of it. "Weren't you playing attention on the first day?"_

_I scratched the back of my head, sheepishly. "Dude, you're talking to the girl who would forget to go to sleep if someone didn't tell her to or she would clasp from exhaustion."_

_Everyone sweatdropped._

_"S-Seriously!" Angelo stuttered. "Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is!"_

_As everyone went all 'super duper overly protective friends unite' on me I saw Dante place a two of diamonds as though he didn't even care. But then again, maybe he did. He was frowning._

_"Hey..." Dante's quite voice silenced everyone. "Pay attention to the game." Oh thank you Dante. Now All I have to do now is shower the love off of me..._

_"Eh! A two!" Angelo sighed before throwing his cards. Dante nodded._

_"I fold." Everyone sighed tiredly as they threw their hands down. I gathered them up and started shuffling them up, while chuckling a bit._

_"Man, that could have been bad, we could of been betting in this round. Hmm... wanna bet this round?" I smiled as I finished dealing out the cards._

_Everyone stared at me. "No."_

_"Muu…" I pouted as I dealt the cards. "Anyways, you never answered the training question."_

_"Hm." Dante muttered as he put down a pair. "Where your going next is a world populated by pirates."_

_I almost folded my cards. "Really? Isn't- I mean aren't pirates-Wait. Pirates are cool with me."_

_Sari scoffed as Barry put down a higher pair. "Not when they're shooting at you." She placed down an even higher pair._

_Toni jumped in his seat slightly as he put down a pair of two's. "And when they're firing cannons at you!"_

_"FOLD." Everyone sighed in unison as they threw in thei r cards at me to shu f fle . I shuffled them again and gave them their hands to them before grinning. All of them gave their hands back, saying they didn't want to play which left..._

_Me and Dante._

_"Ah, whatever I'll be fine..." I put down a nine house._

_Dante raised an eyebrow at me as he placed down a ten bomb. "Oh, really now? There are people out there with bounty over the fifty hundred mark, you still sure?"_

_"Oh my god, you just did a 'oh really now'. And, yes really." I told him determination shining in my cerise orbs, before slapping down a royal flush. "I'm the pirate queen damnit!"_

_Even one stared at me in shock. I stared back. "What'd I say?"_

_"N-Nothing..." Barry said nervously. "I-It's just that..."_

_"That...?"_

_"It can't be help." Barry sighed completely ignoring my prodding on the subject. I was about to question him about it when he reached into a bag, pulling out a large stack of papers. "You're going to need to remember these; it could help you in the long run."_

_"I'll try to remember them all..." I told him, confused; taking the papers from him. "I guess."_

Furrowing my eyebrows, I went through a mental list in my mind until I found the picture. "Oh... That 'Iron Club' Alvida." I said in disinterest, going back to taking pictures. "A bounty of- ah well. I forgot. To low- don't care."

"..." Gelle sighed. "So now you remember... We're going to be up all night the next second we can do so to remember all of the bounties."

I paled. "NOUUUUU. I dun wanna do that again the last time I got something wrong, you detonated the bombs under me!" I went back to snapping pictures mechanically. But, I really don't want that to happen again. It was paiiiiinfullllll.

"Then remember them clearly next time."

I shivered. "How bout I just don't it at all-?" I was cut off when I heard a 'Gomu Gomu no...' I instantly stared down at the show before me.

By an extending arm. That was right next to me. I got up and then slowly twitched my head to the source.

It was the boy with the straw hat and vest who was currently laughing.

"..." I stared at him as the pink haired boy gaped at him. I finally decided to break this freaky silence. " Hey! Strawhat!"

"Eh? Huh? Where?" He said as he looked around the area quickly, most likely trying to find me.

I heard Gelle sigh in annoyance. "Hey~~ Up here!" He looked up in my direction. "What that heck was that?"

He lifted a hand to his ear. "Eh? What was that?"

"Oh, Dios mio? Por que..." I sighed before getting up from my spot and jumped; landing right in front of him. "What the heck was that weird attack you did!" I pinched his cheek, softly. "What are you some type of... what do they call em'? Was it a devil fruits users?"

"Yeah." He nodded despite me pinching on of his cheeks. "I'm a rubberman!"

"Yeah, right. And I'm Indiana Jones..." My sentence trailed off as I pulled his cheek.

It stretched. It seriously stretched.

"Oh my gawd!" I yelled as I let go of his cheek; hearing the snapping sound of rubber in the process. "That's..."

He stared at me. "Eh? It's?"

"SO COOOOOOOOOOOOL." I yelled, eye sparkling.

He started laughing again. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He pointed at me. "You're funny."

"Eh?" I grinned. "I'm known for that. Anyways, now that the fatty fat fatty is gone..." I tilted my head.

"Zia, is there something wrong?" Echo asked me.

"That's the second time someone asked me that... I mean no nothing is... But-" I turned to her as I pointed to the blue and white ship over there. "There's another ship..."

I heard the pinked haired boy sigh in defeat and the... rubber boy - yes I shall call him that now or unless till I find his name- boy laughed again.

"Haha, that's good you can become a marine now!"

I turned to the both of them. "Wait... what?" Yeah, I think I missed something important.

"Luffy-san! If they see me on this pirate ship they'll think I'm a pirate and arrest me too!" And cue the cannon balls as well the pink haired boy freaking.

I turned to Gelle. "Ah god fuck. I hate cannonballs when they're aimed at me!" I threw my arms up. "What the hell do we do now!"

Gelle blanked on me. "First off no cursing, it's not ladylike."

I pouted at that. "Muu..."

Tempo spoke first. "Hey! Maybe we should just follow that straw hat kid's idea!"

Echo spoke, indifferently. "Hmm... they did steal a dinghy though."

"That is true." I heard Gelle mumble.

I scanned the area quickly. "But... There aren't any more dinghies to steal..." The sudden thought came to me.

So I quickly ran to the ship's railing, almost falling over it. Quickly grabbing onto the railing and gaining my balance, I scanned the ocean blue waters with my cerise eyes; when I saw what I was looking for I called out. "Hey you two! Could you wait up!"

Echo looked at me worriedly. "What are you doing! You shouldn't ask strange people for help!"

Me and Tempo instantly turned to her. "Bullshit!"

I grinned as Echo hopped of my shoulder and went over to the only other reasonable person, Gelle while muttering. "They're too much..." Gelle could only sympathies with the poor poncle.

I looked out to the sea again and smiled as I saw there little dinghy stop. "YOSH." I ran to the other side of the ship before running back there and hopping of the railing for a power jump. "I ish awezomez."

Unfortunately, - for me and Tempo I mean - I land five feet away from the dinghy; hitting the water hard. Seriously I feel like someone just slapped me when I had sunburn.

Something I never want to experience again.

When I paddled myself to the dinghy - I know how to swim, just too lazy to do it now - the boys helped me up.

"Are you okay? You look like you hit the water hard..." The pink haired boy asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I laughed as I squeezed the water out of my hair. "Well... that jump could of been better..." And soon as I was done squeezing the water out of me, I looked up to find the two boys staring at me. That's when it hit me. "Oh my chocolate, thanks for stopping your dinghy for me. We really know what I would of done if you didn't."

"We?" They both questioned.

I instantly looked up, glancing around for Gelle. "Yeah, we as in-" No Gelle. "Oh, hell no. I have to go back!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Gelle's still on the ship and- ACK!" My sentence was cut short as a medium sized object of sorts landed on me; causing the dinghy to rock and some water to splash around the moving ship.

"What the hell..." I recovered from the blow that almost broke my neck and glared at the object with hate. "I swear to everything otaku, that I'll-" I stopped short, it was Gelle.

Great perverts of anime, I've never been so happy to almost break my neck. I instantly hugged her. "Gelle~ You're okay! For a second I thought you stayed on the ship and-" I instantly let go of her. "Hey! How come you're still bone dry!"

"Being soaked to the bone not comfortable?" Gelle raised an eyebrow; expression indifferent as she made herself comfortable on her spot. "Serves you right- you shouldn't have blamed something on me."

I pupils shrunk. "You scare me greatly and I do believe that you're-"

"Eh! It talked!" Coby yelled cutting off my about to be unkind words.

Luffy grinned in excitement. "SO COOL~ Can it do any other tricks?"

I sweatdropped, Gelle dun like when people say that..."...I am a wolf. Not a circus performer, nor a dog. Dogs perform tricks, something which I will not comply with. Understand boy?" Gelle spoke giving Luffy a harsh glare. Damn, it dropped ten degrees; but he wasn't affected by it.

"Awesome!" Luffy ignored Gelle's words; leaning forward in an attempt to pet her.

Wordlessly, Gelle scratched his hand when it reached a five inch radius.

"Yeah, Gelle dun like that." I said blankly before reaching over to pat her on the head; I got scratched too. But at least I got one pat down. "Ow. She doesn't like being touched either..." A pause. "Gelle, you have fluffy fur."

"Thank you."

"Anyways..." I smiled after a half minute of silence, my head nodding side to side. "As I was saying before, thank you for stopping your dinghy for us. I don't know what we would of done if you didn't."

"No problem!"

"Anyways, I finally remembered what I was going to ask you! I'm Zia! What your names?"

The boy in the straw hat grinned. "Hahaha! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Cool!" I turned to the other boy. "And you?"

"C-Coby…" He muttered clearly embarrassed.

I smirked. "No need to be nervous about everything! I mean it's a free world... right?"

"Mh..." Coby nodded.

I leaned back while giving a small smile to the skies, as though the wide mass of light blue before me could see me; keeping myself close to Gelle. "I... think- Imma nod off for a bit."

And that's how I nodded off in a little dinghy, floating in the ocean.

Well, till I wake up that is.

* * *

Read review and all that domino's please. Oh! and REVIEW. *take out piggy* THE PIGGY COMMANDS YOU~


	7. So There's this Samurai

**Zia: Hi everybody! It's Dr. Midarezaki paying a visit!**

**Amanda: *scoffs* Yeah, from the gaps from the five to six month updates- I almost believed that you were actually a doctor.**

**Zia: *mouth turns to a small triangle, pouts* Muu...**

**Ruoxi: *rolls eyes* Yeah, Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

**Zia: *looks up, eyes sparkling* Oh! Now it's time for the quote of the Update!**

**Amanda and Ruoxi: Wait, whut? I don't even-**

_"Why don't you just jump off a bridge and become someone?"_

**Amanda and Ruoxi: *stares at Zia skeptically***

**Ruoxi: Where the hell did you get that from?**

**Zia: *shrugs* I think I just thought of it or... it was what someone said to me in a dream.**

**Amanda: What the heck is wrong with you! That's an ugly sentence. I don't get the emotional value of it.**

**Ruoxi: I agree. With the last part anyway.**

* * *

I vaguely remember how I was woken up. Actually I think it was an hour after I said I was taking a nap.

Nudge, Nudge.

"Zia-san, wake up!" Coby nudge me for about a half a minute before Luffy took over.

Poke, poke.

…

POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE.

"Oi~ Wake up!" Luffy yelled as he poked me, that went on for minutes. I serious, I think it actually went on for about five minutes.

But I'm stubborn and wish to sleep more, so no. Not even five minutes of poking will stop me.

"Here, let me do it." I heard Gelle say as a cool breeze touched one of my arms.

Nothing happened for a bit except silence.

Sweet silence. And then...

SLASH.

"OH MY SHIT MY ARM! ACK!" And that's how I was woken up. Being scratched, or even better, freaking slashed by a Gelle.

How annoying... Actually, I'm...

* * *

"I'm pissed." I muttered childishly as we walked through the town with a light angry aura . "I'm really pissed."

"Zia-san." Coby tried to calm down my slightly terrifying aura. "Why would you want to miss walking around this town? Would you really of wanted to miss this and stay on the ship?"

I stared at him, my eyes blank. He flinched. "I'm lazy. I hate walking around places. I'm annoyed." I felt my stomach twitch for food. "I'm hungry now, which adds to my annoyance levels. There's more. You want me to actually go on?"

Coby shook his head. "No thank you." I heard him sigh and went back to trying to convince Luffy out of something.

"Luffy-san, it's not a very good idea to make him apart of you crew!"

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet..."

"He's been arrested because he's a bad person!" Coby yelled before turning to me. "Zia-san! Please say something to him about this!"

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Don't you remember on the way to here when he was talking about trying to getting Pirate Hunter Zoro to his crew!"

I shook my head, all traced of crankiness fading. "Who is this Pirate Hunter of you speak of." I asked.

"He's-"

Gelle, who was standing by my side the entire time, spoke. "His real name is Roranoa Zoro and his profession is capturing and turning in pirates with bounty for rewards. Basically, a bounty hunter." She looked at me. "Something, I really shouldn't have to explain to you, because I told you about that before."

I sweatdropped. "Hehe. Sorry. So… any more info on this guy?"

She stopped for a moment and though. "He is a swordsman and uses a style called 'Santoryu.'"

"Gelle, you must know a lot about him." Coby said. "Are you a personal friend of his?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just good to know who might have good potential. "

Before he could ask any more questions, I asked a question of my own. "And Santoryu means...?"

"Three sword style." The wolf said before pausing. "Which, I believe I also went over with you."

I stared at her skeptically. "Like hell you did! I would remember something like that because that sounds bitching!"

"I'm going to stop talking to you for an hour now."

I stared at her shocked. "UH! EH? Why!"

"Because you're cursing and it's not even for a good reason this time." She told me.

"Ah wait-whut!"

"Hour starting... now."

And so I tried and got no response.

"I am unhappy."

"Then you should use this time to reflect on your words and how you use them." Echo said from my right shoulder.

I dropped my voice to a low shush. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." I glanced over at Coby who was currently talking to Gelle.

"Cheer up, furball." I heard Tempo say from her spot on my left shoulder.

"Ugh..."

"I'll tell you how three sword style is used."

I instantly perked up. "Really!"

"Yeah, Furball! The third sword is used in the mouth."

I felt my face contort. "That sounds actually really painful. Does this guy have any teeth or neck problems?"

Tempo's face contorted as she opened her mouth, tone filled with confusion. "You know? I have NO idea whatsoever."

I shrugged. "Ah, whatever I'll find out eventually." I shrugged as Luffy walked down the streets and picked up a pear from a store and ate it, he flicked a coin to the owner of the store and then said it. The question that I wanted to ask but was too lazy to.

"I wonder if that Zoro is in the base?"

And the reaction was... funny actually. Everyone jumped away from the rubber boy as though he had a bomb strapped to his chest and was about to kill everyone.

...Wow. That was just a little bit too crazy and morbid for my thoughts. A little bit. Shrugging, I caught up to him and Coby.

"It seems that Zoro name is taboo here…." I heard Coby say.

"Or really?" I said giving the pink haired boy an odd look. "Let me try…" I inhaled before saying. "RORANOA ZOROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone, who wasn't already staying away from us instantly jumped away.

I grinned to myself as Coby facepalmed and Luffy laughed.

"Anyway, let's head to the base. You want to join the marines, right?" Luffy said after calming down.

"Yes…" Coby said, his voice slightly hesitant. "But I'm not ready yet."

"Eh!" I said before nudging Coby, a grin on my face. "Come on, Coby! I'm sure you'll knock everyone dead!" I smiled. "Heck! You'll probably become one of those… um… Marine Vice Admirals or maybe even a Marine Admiral!"

"EH! No, Zia-san. To be that high up… I wouldn't be able too."

"Whut. No." I said a flaming background behind me. "I'm gonna tell those marines off it they say you can't! Who's the boss of this base!"

"You mean Captian… not Boss." Echo said from my right.

"Yeah, this isn't the mafia…" Tempo muttered. "Though… It would be cool…"

"I know right?" I said to Tempo which made Echo sigh.

"The things I deal with…" She said.

"Zia-san? Are you talking to yourself?"

I looked at Coby. "Eh? No. What would make you think that?"

"Because you just were?" Luffy said, quite confused. I heard Gelle snicker in the background.

"Shut up, Gelle! I hear you snickering!" I said which made Coby and Luffy sweatdrop. Blinking, I paused before speaking again. "So… who's the Captain of the Marine Base?"

"I heard that Captain Morgan is in charge of the base."

"Oh really?" I said as people jumped away from us again.

Luffy laughed, we were almost at the base. "This is an interesting town!"

I gave him a deviantart imhappy face. "I know right?" (A/N: If you don't know the face- stop reading. NOW. And look at it.)

"But that's very strange." Coby said, somewhat used to my antics. "I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of Captain?"

I shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he's a pimp that's raping all the teens."

Coby instantly slapped my arm, a major blush of embarrassment on his face. "Zia-san! What you just said is so wrong!"

"I know right!"

Coby sighed, shaking his head as we stopped in front of the Marine Base.

"Yosh, this is it."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Captain obvious." I said in blankness before looking at Coby, who was tearing.

"I'm finally here!"

I patted him on the head before spinning around with a blank voice. "YAAAAAAAAY."

"This is where we part, Luffy-san, Zia-san."

I stopped dancing and instantly glomped him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Ack! Zia-san, let go…!"

"NOU." I sobbed before letting him go as I watched a Luffy attempt to climb over the wall. "Hey, wait. What chu doin?"

"Ah! Luffy-san!" Coby said as he flailed his arms at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"Demon?" I said, perking up. "What Demon?" I asked again as he came down from the wall as followed him. I hopped up at the second wall he hopped up on. "Goddammit Luffy. Why didn't you tell me that we were going demon shopping? I don't even have… my... cross…"

I trailed of at the site.

There was a barren field in front of me, completely plain as the wind blew, creating lines of dust that skimmed and blew around the field. In the middle of a field stood a man with tannish skin with a bandanna on his head, a white shirt a green waste band and dark green pants and shoes was tied by rope to a cross.

I looked up at the sun for a moment as it beat down heat so strong it was visible to the eyes of anyone to see. A frown came to my face.

How long has he been there for?

Has he eaten? Has he drank?

Is he not hot?

Isn't it uncomfortable to be there? Ropes tied to his skin? His flesh and bone?

Does it not burn him if he struggles in them?

The most important thought that came to me though was…

What had he done to deserve such treatment, such punishment?

Was it murder? Theif?

Despite all of my thoughts, all that came out of my mouth was…

"Oh shit man. That must suck for him." A pause. "What would he do for a Klondike bar right now? Would he kill the Pope? I bet he would."

A really unintelligent comment.

* * *

**SO... yeah. That's it. Well... it's better than nothing- I guess. This is part one of two. So... yeah. *****shrinks* Don't kill me...**

**Anyway. I need help, people. As per usual, reviews are loved and cherished like alcohol is cherished by Zoro.**

**BUT. If anyone has any better title ideas for the story or its summary- that would be helpful as well. As well as any quirks in the story that you see or just writing formation that you just wanna point out.**

**All critics are **_WELCOME._

**Unless you're here to randomly bash me. Then go die in a ditch.**

**By the way. Check out my other story. *smiles* It's for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just click on my account and check it out. Please- *****ducks just in time to miss the throw brick* **

**...Again. Please don't kill me.**

**I like breathing. Because I don't know about you... but it's healthy for me. *holds up review button to your face* Again, review please.**

***blinks* Oh, and if you have any quotes you have to say... or just a line in general. I'll put it up. *****grins* If I like it.**


	8. Author's Note of Apology

Hello there, no one in particular. It's seriously been two years since I've used my Fanfiction account and due to this reason, I thought I would come back and see why I even started this. Well, nothing more than being a fan, yeah? It's even in the name for pete's sake!

However I noticed a horrible thing. Like, you know, maybe I shouldn't of been writing then- or at the very least, been putting up my work on the internet. It was soooo horrible! But, uhm, people still liked it- like, for example, people put it on there alert lists and whatnot? And I'm here like, "Say what now." (Not that I'm saying that people have bad taste or something but I think you get the point.)

There was a horrible title, a horrible story which at the time I had no idea where I was going with it- plus, a lot of my "OCs" didn't have all that different of a personality. But that can be fixed now!

Bottom line is, well: I can do better. Like, a lot better now. So... so much more better now. *shakes head*

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that I'm going to kibosh the whole story and start anew. _

I really do apologize to anyone who was/is looking at this.

If you have any question or concerns, please don't be afraid to PM me. Oh, and um, if you're actually looking- be sure to check up on my account in like a week or so; I should have the first chapter out or something of the sort.


End file.
